All because of a Letter
by Stories foreva
Summary: Lily receives a letter that forces her to break up with James.Five years later, he comes in injured while she is on her shift. Can they fix their realationship? T because I'm cautious.Lily/ James and Sirius/ and Oc
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter**

Prologue

Lily Evans smiled at her boyfriend, James Potter, from across the table when a letter dropped for her, almost spilling her pumpkin juice.

Dear ,

I am aware you are dating a certain James Potter(blood type= pure) and really don't want to mess up another pure blood line by filth like yourself. So we really only have three options.

The first option is that you join me, no longer being filth.

The second option is that you break up with James, and I will know if the deed is done.

The third option is that I kill James Potter.

Choose wisely. I highly advise option 1.

Sincerely,

Lord Voldemort

Lily knew what she had to do, to save her boyfriend's life. She hid the tears that wanted to escape and excused herself from the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 1

"Healer Evans,we need you." Gracie Kelover, Lily's boss said through the magic intercom. It was a lot like a muggle intercom, except it didn't have speakers.

Lily sighed, knowing quite well that an Order of the Phoenix mission looking for horcruxes had come in earlier the evening, and was most likely going to take over being one of their Healers, because a lot of shifts were about to end.

" Healer Evans here." Lily said, waiting behind her boss.

" Thank Merlin, I called Casey and Aleesha already, and they have not responded. Left wing, section 4 Lily."

"I'm going Gracie."

Gracie was only a few years older than Lily, a blond haired very pretty witch. She now was starting to look older than she really was, stress and worry aging her.

Lily didn't even bother looking at the people in her section. She would know all of them,and no reason to think about them while she still didn't have to.

Each section had four people on it, and usually had three healers. Lily would be a head healer tonight, taking the more advanced cases, because she had the most experience out of all the healers in her section. Usually there were two advanced cases on each section, and two minor cases in a section. But with all the missions going out to get Voldemort's horcruxes and catch Death Eaters, more and more advanced cases were coming in, you got put where you had room. Healers were constantly busy, shifts being longer than usual.

Lily's other healers she was working with tonight were Carla Sassarly and Carrie Montolemy, both recently made Healers. Carla pointed at the first door. "That was the most advanced case when they came in. Megan was his healer.

Megan was Lily's best friend, and knew everything about Lily. She was only one that knew why Lily had broken up with her love of her life, James Potter. Though Lily suspected Megan wanted to tell her boyfriend Sirius Black, she knew that unless something big happened, she wouldn't.

Lily nodded and grabbed the patient's clipboard and started to walk to the room, not glancing at the name on the clipboard until she closed the patient's door.

Lily's stomache clenched as she read the name.

James Potter.

* * *

**I know that they didn't know about horcruxes in the books, but in this story they do. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**


	3. Chapter 2

Lily gulped uneasily. She pulled back the curtain, which revealed her ex boyfriend laying down on the hospital bed.

James looked up as she came. "Megan?" He groaned.

" Uh no. Megs is off duty."

James sat straight up. " Lily?"

" Well, James, you couldn't just stay safe, could you?" Lily asked.

" I'm surprised you're here."

" Well, I am working. So why wouldn't I be here?"

" Why didn't you trade with someone else?"

Lily didn't answer. She went through her mandatory checks, and marked some things down on her clipboard.

" Well you seem to be recovering James. Gracie will be pleased." Lily said, trying to hide the relief in her voice.

" Gracie will be huh?" James questioned.

" My boss. Meg's boss too. "

" Why would your boss be pleased that I had a speedy recovery?"

Lily sighed. James had caught her. She had almost said she was relieved, and had quickly changed it to Gracie. James knew her too well, and he knew she was trying to hide something.

" Anyway, I need to go check on my next patient."

" Lily, why didn't you trade with someone else. You obviously hate me." James asked bitterly.

" I never hated you." Lily said quietly.

As Lily made her way towards the door, James looked at her surprised.

" If you only knew." Lily whispered as she opened the door. She stepped out of the room and quickly closed the door, sighing.

_If only, If only._

**_Thanks for reading. Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling_**


	4. Chapter 3

Sirius, Remus , and Megan arrived at St. Mungles an hour after Lily checked on James.

"How are you doing James?" Megan asked.

" Fine I suspose."

" I'll go talk to your healer. I first need to find out who it is." Megan said.

"It's Lily." James choked.

Remus looked up in surprise. Sirius eyes were wide, and Megan studied James.

The door opened, and Lily stepped in, holding the clipboard in her hands.

"Still awake…. uh Hi!" Lily stopped when she saw that James had company. "Do you want me to come back?"

Sirius was about to say yes, when Megan hit him on the shoulder.

" Go ahead Lils. Sirius is just being an idiot."

Lily nodded thankfully at Megan, and began checking James over. Sirius glowered at Lily, and when Lily turned around she almost jumped at her fierce glare. Sadness overwhelmed Lily, and a tear threatened to escape. She turned around and ran out of the room, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Megan slapped Sirius across the face angrily.

" What? She deserved it. James hasn't been the same since."

" Don't judge when you don't know the whole story." Megan retorted.

" Then tell us." Sirius hissed. Then he glanced at Remus.

" What are you reading?" Sirius asked.

Remus was looking at a piece of a parchment. His eyes widened,and then he looked up. "You jerk!" Remus exclaimed.

Megan eyes were wide. "Lily dropped that, didn't she?"

Remus nodded, and Megan got up. "I better go find Lily."

James was watching Remus and Megan with a confused expression.

Megan gave Remus a final glance. "Maybe you should come with me."

Remus nodded and her and followed her out.

James turned to Sirius. "What just happended?"

"I have no idea."

**Thank You for Reading**


	5. Chapter 4

Lily got as far as she could from James room and the tears started falling. She put her head in her hands, and started weeping quietly.

Megan and Remus joined her, and Lily looked up in surprise as Remus sat down beside her. "You dropped this." He said quietly.

Megan stroked Lily on her back comfortingly. "Maybe it's time to tell him. He's a target for Voldemort anyway. And Pettigrew isn't a….." Megan zoned out.

" What about Peter?"

Remus and Megan shared a glance. " I think you should talk to James, dearie." Megan told her.

" I need to work." Lily said, getting up.

" Lily, you are in no shape to work. I'll finish you shift." Megan commanded.

" And I'll get Sirius out of the room so you can talk to James. You can tell James, and I'll tell Padfoot."

Lily nodded, and Megan gave her a hug. Remus smiled at her, and gave her the note.

" Here I go." Lily whispered.

* * *

Lily opened James's door and snuck in. James looked at her and gave her a small smile.

Lily set down beside him and handed him the note, and he gave her a puzzled look.

" Read it." Lily whispered, and James opened up the read it, his face turned angry.

" Oh Lils."

" What happened to Peter?" Lily asked.

James frowned. " Are you sure you want to know?"

" Yes."

" Tonight, one of the death eaters that we fought was Pettigrew. We caught him. They sent him straight to prison."

"I'm sorry James."

" I'm sorry Sirius was a jerk to you. Lily, you should've told me."

" I didn't want you dead!"

James smirked. "Considering that I just destroyed the last horcrux, I think my name is up pretty high anyway. A simple killing charm will do the trick now. Everything is being watched. If any death eaters are seen, they'll be dead or captured as soon as they set foot out. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black( almost Malfoy), Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother, and Barty Crouch Jr. have all been taken in. I dare say the Ministry will advertise it greatly."

" I suspose. Bellatrix huh? That ought a make Sirius happy."

" I didn't tell him that yet. Maybe when he comes in, red face because I dare say this is the same note Remus was reading earlier, because he realized he was a really big jerk, I'll tell him."

Lily nodded. "It was. I've been carrying it around since I got it."

James flipped it over in his hand. " I think we can throw it now, Miss Evans, because if you think you can just walk away from this, you must be crazy."

" Miss Evans hmm? That's a new one."

" I wanted to use it, because I hope I won't be able to."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

" The day you broke up with me, I was going to ask you to marry me. And this…" James stopped and grabbed something out of his pocket. "is what I have been carrying around."

Lily looked what was in his hand. "Do you have something to ask me?"

" Miss Evans, will you marry me? I apologize, I can't get on my knee."

" If you try, I will make sure to chain you to your bed so you can't get up. And yes, Mr. Potter, I will marry you. "

James grinned. "Then I must not get up , because I don't think I can do this being chained to my bed."

He pulled her to him, and he kissed her softly. Lily laughed quietly, and then broke away. "Then you must not get up." Then in a commanding voice she added, " No more tonight. You shouldn't tire yourself."

" But if I argue with you, I'll tire myself anyway. So if you kiss me, it just saves time."

" If you try to argue, I will sadly have to leave the room."

James shook his head sadly. "You always were too smart for me."

"But of course."

James was still laughing when Remus, Sirius, and Megan entered the room.

Sirius was indeed red faced, and Remus was looking quite proud. Only Megan noticed that Lily's hand was resting on James's, and the new ring that was placed on it.

" OH MY MERLIN!WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?" Megan screeched.

Lily joined James laughing this time. "But Meg, you just walked in. You didn't even give me time to speak."

Remus was smirking slightly now, and he too burst out laughing.

Sirius was looking at everyone with a strange look on his face. "What are you people laughing at?"

They stopped for a second, then started laughing again.

Sirius pouted silently.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. **


	6. Chapter 5

Sirius was still frowning at all of them when they finally stopped laughing.

" What is so funny?"

"You." James replied, lifting Lily's hand up so Sirius could see the ring. Sirius's lips formed a perfect "o".

Lily smiled at him. "Shut your mouth. It looks stupid."

Sirius shut his mouth quickly. Lily elbowed James in the side. "Weren't you going to tell him?"

" Tell him what?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "What were we talking about before you proposed?"

"The cheating rat Pettigrew?"

"And?"

" Ah. Sirius, your lunatic cousins were caught tonight." James announced.

Sirius looked at James, and then burst out laughing.

"Anyone else?" Remus asked.

James listed the names, and everyone seemed to be happy. Remus, Sirius, and James talked about how this weakened the Death Eaters, and Lily and Megan talked about how this would make Healers jobs easier.

"Bellatrix sends in a ton of patients. That girls is insane." Megan said angrily.

" I agree. Every patient I've had that she had a hand with kept me busy."

James glanced at his fiancée. "It really has been that busy lightly?"

Lily nodded. " It's not uncommon to have four advanced cases per a person. Aurors are coming here every second, and Order of the Phoenix members have been in here too. The Prewitt Brothers were brought in so bad that they had people with them every second. They were in here twice before they died." Lily's voice had a bitter edge to it.

" You were on of their healers weren't you?" James whispered.

Lily leaned over and whispered the answer in his ear. James gave her a small kiss on the cheek comfortingly.

Megan glanced at the floor, holding back tears. She had been one of the Healers that were in the room when they died. It was Megan's worst memory. The screams, the agonizing screams, then just quiet.

A small tear leaked down her cheek, and she quietly got up and left, trying to go unnoticed. Lily knew that she was there, she was a healer and could see records. Lily had put the final report in the Prewitt Brothers files because Megan couldn't.

Sirius joined her, wrapping his arms around her. "Oh Megs, what's wrong?"

" I can't tell you."

Footsteps announced that Lily had followed them out. " Sirius, as a healer, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but…"

She whispered the rest in Sirius's ear, and Sirius nodded and picked Megan up, whispering sympathetic and kind words in her ear.

Megan hugged her boyfriend tightly, feeling very thankful

Sirius brought Megan to the flat that she and Lily shared, bringing her to her bed, and kneeling next to her, and whispering reassurances to her.

The last thing Megan heard was, "Megan, I love you."

His words warmed her up and brought her into a peaceful sleep, something that hadn't happened since the Prewitt case.

Sirius kissed his girlfriend on the forehead lovingly, and thought to himself, running his fingers though Megan's hair.

He didn't leave her side.

Lily hugged Remus and said goodbye, and he left.

" So, why did Megan get upset?"

"Megan was on the Prewitt case. The last visit. She was with Gideon when he died. It was the worstcase she was ever on. Megan didn't know Gideon well, but she knew Molly, and had to tell her that her brother was dead. Molly obviously didn't take it well. It's haunted Megan ever since. She hasn't slept a peaceful night since. I've comforted her, but she needs Sirius. But she refused to tell him."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Two reasons. One, he hated me. Two, if I told Sirius, Megan said she would tell you about the letter."

" He didn't hate you he just….."

"It doesn't matter now. It has gone too far. I just told Sirius."

"Why do you think he can help?"

" She loves him. She needs his support.

James sighed. "I feel so ignorant."

**Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

Megan blinked sleep from her eyes. Sirius was sleeping in the chair next to her bed, snoring softly.

Megan eased out of her bed, careful to not wake Sirius. She tossed her hair in a ponytail, and changed and brushed her teeth.

She started to cook breakfast, biting her lip. Megan was muggleborn, and she almost never cooked with magic. When she cooked, she would bite her lip or hum softly, and she wouldn't notice a death eater sneaking up on her. Lily teased her about it, but it couldn't be helped. It was the only time Megan could get away from the world, the death eaters, the prejudice on her blood status, everything.

She stirred the waffle mix and put some in the waffle maker, pulling herself up on the counter.

The house her and Lily shared was a fair size, and they had split it up into two apartments It provided Lily and Megan with privacy, but they were close enough in case something happened. Lily had been staying in Megan's apartment often, comforting her because of her nightmares. Each apartment had a bathroom,two bedrooms, a living room and a kitchen.

The waffle maker let out a small beep and Megan took it out. She flipped it on to a plate and started another waffle.

The waffle plate had grown tall with waffles by the time Megan tapped the rest of the mix with her wand, and it quickly was transferred into a container and stuffed into the refrigerator.

She set the plate of waffles on the table, and whipped cream and strawberries.

" Notice me yet?" Sirius asked, and Megan jumped.

Sirius grinned. "Morning Beautiful."

Megan smiled. "Morning handsome."

Sirius strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her face into his shirt, breathing his cologne in.

" Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could eat a waffle before I go visit James." Lily prompted, walking to the table.

Sirius instantly let Megan go and Megan jumped back, her face red in embarrassment. "Uh… sure."

Lily chuckled. She took a plate, flipping a waffle on to it and sprinkling strawberries over it. She cut the waffle, and a stuck a bite in her mouth. " Not so funny any more, huh?"

Megan looked up to see her friend's face was smirking at her. Megan mouthed "Shut up", to her , which led Lily to roll her eyes.

Sirius glanced towards the hallway, looking longily to get away.

Lily took the last bite of her waffle, and she waved her wand over the plate, cleaning the plate. She set it in the cupboard and waved to Sirius and Megan.

" Bye! Now you can go back to whatever you were doing."

Megan gave her a death glare. "Goodbye Lily." She spoke with an edge in her voice.

Lily smiled at her cheerily. "You too Megs!"

"'Lily Marie Evans, leave!" Megan ordered.

Lily started to walk towards the door. "Have fun."

" LILY!"

" Bye lovebirds!" Lily said, as she opened the door. Megan stepped towards her threatenly, but Lily had closed the door and was gone.

"That girl, I'm going to…."

Sirius laughed. " You know, we used to do that to James and Lily all the time. Must be revenge."

Megan sighed. "I suppose."

Sirius sat down at the table. "Are you going to eat?"

Megan nodded and sat down.

A while later, Sirius stood up, and groaned. "I'm full." He whined.

"So?"

"Too full."

"Then you should not have ate so much." Megan reprimanded.

Sirius sighed. "But it was just so good."

"Sirius!"

"Yes Megan."

Megan nodded. " Want to go sit down?"

Sirius nodded.

James was awake when Lily walked into his room, looking around the room impatiently.

He perked up when he saw Lily. "Lily!"

Lily closed the door. " Good Morning."

Lily neared the bed, and James grabbed her waist. "A very good Morning."

"Why?"

"Let's see. I destroyed the last horcrux yesterday. Senior Death Eaters were caught. And, hmm, I have an amazing fiancée."

Lily rolled here eyes. "Well, I had a pleasant morning to. I walked into a snuggling couple this morning, and totally embarrassed them. Oh, Karma."

James chuckled. "Megan and Sirius were snuggling?"

"Uh huh. They were as red as my hair when I left."

James smirked. "About time too. Sirius Black has a reputation of embarrassing couples."

Lily nodded. "And I got waffles!"

James chuckled. "Your favorite breakfast food."

"Of can not love waffles?" Lily asked, smiling.

"Uh, people who don't like them?"

Lily shrugged. "Oh well."

James smiled at her, and jumped when the door opened.

Mad Eye Moody walked in, grinning. "You did it boy! We have Voldemort trapped now!"

"What?" Lily asked, her eyebrow raised.

"The zone Voldemort is in is now an anti apparition have him himself made it impossible to floo to his headquarters, so he can't escape."

Lily's eyes widened. "You mean, this could all be over soon?"

"Sure could."

The door opened again. Albus Dumbledore walked in, unsurprised to see Lily. Moody nodded at him.

"Well Mister Potter, it seems you have people in quite an uproar."

James frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone has something to say about your successful mission last night, Mister Potter."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone. See, people on our side are overjoyed, and I have heard that the captured death eaters were quite angry."

James nodded slowly, his face was a little pale.

"James, are you okay?" Lily asked. She slipped her hand into his.

James didn't answer her. "Sir, is that all?"

Albus Dumbledore shook his head. " No, it isn't. I wanted to congratulate you for a job well done. Now Moody, I think we should give Mister Potter time to process this information."

Moody nodded and left. Dumbledore walked towards the door, and he stopped before the door. "And…"

"Yes?" James asked.

" Don't push those away in fear of what will happen, James. In these dark times, hopefully times that are moving towards the light, it is best to keep those who are close to us with us."

And with that, his eyes twinkled and he left.

James watched the door close. Lily squeezed his hand, her eyes glinting with worry.

"James?" Lily prompted.

"If I asked you to tell me you hate me and leave, you wouldn't would you?"

Lily's eye widened in realization. "I'm sorry James, but no I would not. Voldemort pulled me away from you once,it is not happening again."

James sighed. "Even if they do, the Death Eaters will always want my you are with me, yours too."

" And we can deal with them."

"But.."

"James Potter, I swear if you finish that sentence, you're going to think the death eaters were a simple practice."

James sighed.

Lily leaned over and kissed James on the cheek. " I'm sorry, but I have to get to my shift."

James watched her go, and looked away quickly.

Gracie was looking over her clipboard when Lily arrived at her desk. "Ah, Lily. Thank merlin you're here."

"Why?"

Gracie took rubbed her eyes. "We're horribly understaffed. Many people went into hiding last night until He who should not be names is caught."

Lily sighed and held out her hand. "My assignment?"

Gracie glanced at her clipboard and and handed her a different clipboard. "Same section as yesterday. However, you're the only one on the section."

Lily's eyes widened. "We haver been that understaffed before!"

Gracie sighed. "I know. If you could, do you think you could contact Megan ask her to come in?"

Lily nodded and headed toward the section she had just left.

Candy Mctorrel was leaving as Lily walked in, her eyes barely open.

"Hi Lily." She greeted tiredly.

"Hi Candy." Lily greeted.

Candy was a little shorter then Lily, and a year younger too. Her black wavy hair was pulled into a pony tail, and her dark circles surrounded her eyes.

Candy passed her the clipboard that she was holding and handed it to Lily.

Lily studied Candy carefully. She gave her a quick hug and hurried to the desk. A stack of parchment were stacked on it,and Lily looked through them quickly. On the other side of the desk, was a the visitor list, and the healer check in and out sheet.

Lily quickly wrote her name on the healer list and sat down and studied the people on her list.

"Hey Lily!"

Lily looked up. Remus was walking towards her, smiling slightly.

Lily grabbed the visitor list and quickly wrote his name down. " Hi Remus. James?"

"Actually no. I needed to talk to you."

Lily raised her eyebrow. "Yes?"

Remus glanced around. " I have bad news."

"And what is that?"

Remus's smile faded. "Some of the death eaters have broke through our line."

Lily gasped. "What?"

"Three death eaters have broke through our line. They are wandering. "

Lily gasped. "But… that is impossible!"

Remus lowered his voice. "Dumbledore is there now. But he told me I should come warn you. Maybe you should put the section in lock down."

Lily bit her lip. "I need to get Megan here.I need back up."

Remus nodded. "I will find her and send her could you put the section in lock down."

Lily nodded and sat at her desk, running her hand through her hair, and then laughing about it.

She was looking through Candy's notes when she heard a thump behind her.

**Cliffhanger. Sorry... **

**Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

sm"Look who we have here." A voice sneered from behind Lily.

"Rosier." Lily snarled as she turned around.

Travers and Selwyn were with him, and Lily grabbed her wand.

"What are you going to do Mudblood?" Travers taunted.

"Densaugeo." Lily muttered.

Travers blocked the spell easily. "Miss Mudblood, really? Just tell us where Potter is and save yourself the trouble."

"Furnunculus." Lily thought.

The curse hit Travers in the chest. He was immediately covered in boils, and he scowled at Lily. "Cute Spell."

Rosier stepped forward angrily. "Who do you think you are?"

Lily pointed her wand at Rosier. "In….."

Selwyn stepped forward easily and knocked Lily's wand from her hand.

Travers pointed his wand at Lily. "Levicorpus!"

Lily was pulled into the air by her ankle, and screamed in surprise. She was now completely exposed, she quickly though threw her options.

"Lily!"

Megan had arrived, running qucikly. She pointed her wand quickly at Rosier, and muttered something. Rosier was not expecting it, and the spell hit him. He began to dance uncontrollably, and his wand fell from his hand.

Sirius arrived beside her, his wand drawn. "Stupefy!"

Selwyn and Travers quickly darted behind Rosier. Travers muttered something and Rosier stopped dancing, only to be hit by the stunning spell.

Selwyn pointed his wand at Lily. "Crucio." He hissed,and Megan leaped forward.

Lily screamed, and Megan's breath caught in her throat.

Sirius ran forward, and pointed his wand at Lily.

Lily flew to the ground,and Sirius caught her.

Megan sent a quick spell at Selywn, breaking his concentration.

Lily reached and grabbed Rosier's fallen wand, and snapped it in half. Travers and Selwyn glared fiercely at her, and both pointed their wands at her.

"Looks like we won't get to Potter, but at least we can bring that mudblood done with us." Travers hissed.

"Crucio!" Travers and Selywn said at the same time.

Megan gasped. She disarmed Selywn as Sirius stunned Travers.

Sirius quickly pointed his wand at Rosier,and soon he was tied up with ropes. He did the same with the other two, and then gently picked up eyes were shut, but he could feel a small pulse. Megan was looking over Lily's clipboard. "Because James is not just recovering and no big chance of relapsing, and the fact that a patient just left this section, we can keep Lily here."

Sirius nodded. "Where should I put her?"

Megan motioned for him to follow her, and she brought him to a room across from the desk, right next to James's room.

Sirius set her down on the hospital bed. "What should I do?"

Megan pointed to the owl by the window. "I need to send a quick note to Gracie, asking for some back up. Then we are going to close the section completely if you can send for Remus."

Sirius watched as his girlfriend quickly wrote something on a piece of parchment, and quickly sent the owl off with it.

Megan quickly waved her wand over Lily, and tapped her foot nevously.

Sirius watched her closely, his eye following her every move. "How important is it that Gracie can round up back up?"

A tear flowed down Megan's face. "Extremely."

"Extremely?"

"A big difference."

"How big?"

"Life… death, or sanity or insanity."

The door opened, and Gracie herself walked in. "Megan, backup is on there way. We need to get Lily time until they get here ."

Sirius backed out of the door. "Megan, I am going to talk to James."

Megan nodded, not looking up.

Sirius walked in, to see James sitting straight up in his bed.

"Where is she?" He asked softly.

Sirius sat next to him. "What do you mean?"

James had a dull look in his eye. "Don't pretend. I could hear the fight."

Sirius patted his friend on the shoulder. "James, if you dare try to blame yourself, I may have to scream."

James didn't say anything for awhile, but finally when he looked at Sirius, he had a small tear in his eye. "Where is she?"

"She's in the room next to you. Megan called in for back up."

James glanced at the owl that sat on the ledge. It was a small gray owl, and it watched James and Sirius curiously.

Sirius followed his gaze. "Three death eaters. All caught."

James nodded, still gazing at the owl. "Who?"

Sirius winced at the pain in his voice. "Rosier, Selywn, and Travers."

James leaned forward, and brought his feet down off the bed. He grabbed his wand that had been placed on the night table, tapping his hospital wear, a t- shirt that said patient and lounge pants that said severe. The t- shirt was transfigured to a plain navy t shirt, and the lounge pants to sweat pants.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrow.

"I need to go somewhere." James said vaguely.

"Prongs, you're not leaving this room."

James glared at him.

Sirius patted James's shoulder. "How about you just walk around the room? Just to regain your strength."

James sighed, but his shoulders sagged, which Sirius took as consent.

Melanie, Aria, Gracie, and Megan sighed in relief. Lily's heart had been beating very slowly, almost not at all. After several potions that they had slid down Lily's throat, her heart had started to beat more normally.

Aria pulled her hair away from her face, the panic gone from her eyes. She had one year more of experience than Megan. She had strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. Melanie had blond hair and brown eyes. Her and Aria were good friends; they had been in the same year and had trained together.

Megan redid her ponytale, and took a deep breath.

Aria stepped away from Lily's bed and turned to Megan. "I think she will be good as long as her heartbeat continues at the normal pace. Send for us if she gets worst." Megan nodded, and Aria left.

Gracie glanced at Melanie. "Now that this section has a serious injury, Melanie, could you help Megan?"

Melanie nodded and Gracie left. Melanie gave Megan a reassuring smile and left the room.

Megan set a spell that would warn her if Lily got worst and left the room. She opened the door to check on James, and was surprised to see him walking around the room.

"Uh, James?"

James glanced at her.

Sirius jumped up and came to talk to Megan.

"Sirius, why is my patient walking around the room?" Megan hissed.

"He wanted to leave the room. We compromised on him walking around the room to regain his strength. "

Megan glanced at James. He was walking smoothly around the room, a distant look in his eye.

"Will he stop?"

Sirius glanced at his friend. "Probably not until he is able to see Lily."

Megan bit her lip thoughtfully. "He seems like he has regain a great deal of his strength. Maybe…"

James glanced at her. "Maybe what?"

Megan glanced at the door. "Maybe you could sit with her. It's only next door."

James darted by her, and out the door.

Sirius laughed. "I guess you don't have to worry about Lily, Megan."

Megan nodded.

James sat down beside Lily, slipping his hand into hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the world of harry potter, nor will I ever**

James was released from St. Mungos the next morning, but Lily had not awaken yet. As Megan had said, it was like he had never been released.

"James, you need to sleep." Sirius said,his voice rising.

"I am not going to leave!"

"You need to sleep. You just were recently in here yourself! You're still weak!"

James jumped to his feet. "I AM NOT SLEEPING. OR LEAVING!"

Remus has than interrupted. "Sirius, James calm down."

James and Sirius glowered at him, but James eventually sat back down and Sirius took a deep breath.

Remus continued. "Now, James, Sirius is right. Now don't go and raise your voice, but it is unhealthy. What would Lily want?"

James glanced at the red head, than bowed his head. "Fine. But I am staying right here."

Sirius opened his mouth, but Remus glared at him and closed it abruptly

James fell asleep, and Remus and Sirius were asleep also.

Megan laughed when she walked in the room. She started to check Lily's heartbeat, when the red head opened her eyes.

Lily glanced at James by her bed and laughed softly.

"Morning Sleepy head." Megan told her.

Lily smiled at her friend. " What is my diagnosis?"

"Well, you were hit with Crucio. Once, then twice at the same time. Your heart was beating very slowly. It was about to give out."

Lily nodded. "So I am good?"

"Yeah. The only reason you have been unconscious is that your body was so stressed and tired to begin with."

Lily glanced back at her sleeping fiancée. "I know that he must have just started to sleep, so don't wake him. I want to go back to sleep anyway."

Megan nodded. "Okay,Miss Lily."

Lily nodded and glanced at her right hand. It was enclosed in James's, and she put her left hand over his and soon drifted back into slumber.

Megan shook her head at the sleeping four and snuck out of the room.

James woke up when Remus and Sirius were still sleeping.

He first noticed that Lily's hand was on his, and that she was watching him, a bit of a smile on her face.

"LILY!"

Lily jumped as James yelled in surprise.

"Shhhhhh. They're still sleeping!"

James didn't even spare a glance at them.

"Lily, you're okay!"

He slipped his arms around her and kissed her hair, relief flashing through every move her did.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He breathed in her ear.

"Knowing you, you were over exerting yourself."

"But Lily, you haven't been awake for a whole day.I was worried sick!"

"James, I am fine." Lily soothed.

James opened his mouth to reply, when he heard someone clear their throat.

Lily glanced over and saw that Remus and Sirius were watching them. Sirius and Remus quietly got up and strolled out the door.

James jumped to his feet angrily. "Merlin Lily! Do you not know I nervous I have been?I could barely think anything except how worried I was about you! I thought you might never open your eyes again." James said angrily.

Lily slid off the bed and faced him. "You don't think I don't know about being so worried that you are not productive? How about every night before I went to sleep,when I worried that my sacrifice wouldn't be enough? Or when you joined the Order and went on all the dangerous mission? Or last year, when you almost got yourself killed in a death eater attack that you thought you had to be the the last one to leave? You ended up here, and I had to double check that you weren't awake or that the Marauders weren't here…"

Lily quickly shut her mouth after the last statement, not meeting James's eyesshe turned away from him quickly.

James glanced at her and walked around the bed, stepping right in front of Lily.

"Lily,why did you check that the Marauders weren't here?"

Lily shook her head, watching the ground.

James seemed to be thinking. "You visited me, didn't you? You were the sweet voice I heard when I was unconscious."

Lily nodded shakily.

James quickly wrapped his arms around Lily, his arms tight enough around her that she couldn't slip away.

Lily slowly moved her arms up so that they were around James's neck.

"You probably should lie down." James murmured.

Lily didn't say anything, but she smiled into James shirt.

James held her in his arms, until finally he picked her up gently and set her on the bed.

"I'm sorry." James said softly.

"It is okay." Lily answered.

James kissed her on the forehead. " Lily, you better not scare me like that again."

Lily smiled. "I'll try not to."

"Ah Lily Flower, it seems you have got yourself in a great deal of trouble."Sirius said as he and Remus walked back in. He was eating a chocolate chip muffin, while Remus was watching in amusement as a great deal of the crumbs fell on Sirius's shoe.

Lily blinked in surprise. It had been a long time since Sirius had actually talked cordially to her, let alone tease her or call her his famous name for her, Lily she had broke up with James, Remus had remained codial, but Sirius had always had a sneering remark for her. And she had quietly endured it, because she knew that the break up had hurt James, but also Sirius in away.

James studied Sirius and Lily. Lily clearly was thinking hard about something, while Sirius seemed to be uncomfortable.

Remus walked around Sirius and went up to Lily's bed. "How are you feeling?"

Lily shrugged. "Fine."

James gently pulled a strain of hair away from her face. "Lily darling, I'm going to go talk to Megan. Moony, I also need to talk to you."

Remus and James shared a glance and Remus nodded.

Lily watched as the two left the room, and Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"So…." Sirius said.

Lily sat up, grabbing a pillow off the chair beside her and setting in behind her head.

Sirius glanced at the door and took deep breath. "I'm sorry Lily."

Lily's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Sirius smiled slightly. " Of course I am. I'm certainly not James!"

Lily laughed at the old pun. "Of course you are. You're the only one who has the same joke ever since he was eleven."

Sirius sat down on the chair by Lily's bed. "That just shows how pure awesome I am!"

"Another thing that has not changed since you were eleven." Lily teased.

Sirius pretended to look hurt. "What ever is that supposed to mean?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Figure it out."

Sirius chuckled and then his face was back into that serious( no pun intended.) expression that everyone had on now days. "I really am sorry. I did not know. It's just that he was so hurt and he has been like that for the last five years."

Lily looked at him, turning her head sideways. "You want to know what is ironic?"

Sirius nodded for her to go on, which she did.

"I broke up with James to save his life. For five whole years we both have been dull and sad( as Megan put it) and he still is a huge target for Voldemort. Ah, Voldemort. How many people wince at his name. It only makes him stronger, you know."

Sirius studied her for a moment, than nodded. "Very ironic."'

Lily nodded and glanced at the door. "He totally didn't have to talk to Megan."

Sirius laughed. "Nope."

"I get why you are stuck in this situation, but why me? I mean you have down this a bunch a times. Me, not so much." Lily said, her teasing voice back again.

"What? I never would do this." Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes you would. That is how James found out I fancied him."

Sirius glanced at the window. "Good times, good times."

The door opened, and James and Remus crept back in.

"What are you talking about?" James asked Lily.

"About how Sirius always did what you just did, James, and don't deny it."

"It worked!"

Lily laughed.

"So.. what particular moment were you recalling?" James asked.

"When Sirius " accidently let it slip" that I fancied you. "

James smiled. "That was the only time I ever appreciated Sirius's meddling.

Lily stretched her arms. "Now where is that Megan? I need to ask if I can go."

"Right here." Megan answered as she walked in the door.

Megan did a quick check, than smiled.

"Lily Evans, you are released form St. Mungos. Great time too, my shift ends in five minutes."

James smiled, "Wonderful."

Megan turned to leave, James and Sirius turned to Lily.

"So Lily, uh…." James started nervously.

Lily smiled at him. "If you are asking me if I want to move in with you, the answer is yes."

James let out a sigh of relief. "I love you."

Lily bit her lip. "Hey Rem?"

"Yeah Lily?" Remus asked.

"My apartment. I don't really think I could sell it to a complete stranger, so do you think you could take it."

Remus glanced away. "You don't need to feel bad for me."

" Remus please? I really don't want to sell it. If you don't take it, it will just sit there better not be because of your pride."

Remus sighed. "Jeesh woman, good at guilt trips much?"

Lily smiled at him and attacked him with a hug. "Thanks Remus, It means a lot."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Though won't it be a bit awkward living next to Megan?"

"And Sirius." Lily told him.

Sirius glanced away. "Yeah."

James turned to his friend, grinning. "When were you going to tell me?"

Sirius shrugged.

Lily smirked. "Knew it. I am pretty sure it was decided after I left the other day, wasn't it?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. After the mean red head interrupted us and mad Megan mad, and after I had to calm her down, did we discuss it."

Lily smirked. " Serves you right."

Remus nodded. "Sirius, you always embarrassed couples. And I mean always."

James nodded. "Always."

Lily swung her legs around and slid off the bed. "I am leaving."

James nodded. "I'll go get your stuff. Sirius can help you get settled."

"But….."

James brought his lips to hers. Sirius whistled, and Remus smiled at the couple.

James split away and grinned at Lily. "Got to go."

He hurried away and Lily shook her head. "James Potter is the most stubborn man I know!"

Sirius chuckled."Let's go Flower. Come on Moony."

Remus nodded and followed them.

Sirius stopped when he saw Megan, and Remus and Lily shared a knowing glance.

"Hey Padfoot, we'll meet at Prongs's." Remus told him.

Megan nodded. "I just need to run home. As I saw James hurry through here, I can help him get your stuff Lils."

Lily nodded thankfully and Remus than led her out of the St. Mungos and they apparated to James's.

Sirius arrived a few minutes after them. He had a box in his arms which he tossed to Lily, who was admiring the home. "Godric's Hallow." She mouthed, a tear appearing in her eye.

Remus noticed and whispered where the bathroom was in her ear, and she quickly got up and ran, following Remus's instructions.

Sirius glanced at Remus. "What do you suppose that was about?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm not sure. Must be something between James and Lily."

Megan stuffed more of Lily's clothes in her trunk and shut it.

"Hey James, You can bring this to Godric's Hall… James hurry!"

James peaked in the room. "What?"

"Bring this, and hurry. Remember, **Godric's Hallow**."

Realization sparked in James's eyes and he and the trunk disappeared.

"Do you think we should get James?" Sirius asked.

Remus bit his lip. " Maybe. It…"

Remus was cut off as James hurried into the room. "Where's Lily?"

"She…" Sirius started to explain, but Remus cut him off.

"Sirius, I think James knows the problem. I gave her directions to the main bathroom."

James nodded and sped away.

"I wonder what that was about?" Sirius asked.

James heard slight sobbing as he got closer to the bathroom. He knocked on the door softly.

" Hey Lils, I'm going to come in, okay?"

Lily didn't answer and James opened the door slowly. Lily was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall and James slid down next to her.

"It's okay Love." James whispered in her ear. He wrapped his arm around her.

"You chose Godric's Hallow." Lily whispered as her sobs started to turn into dry tears.

"I did." James answered.

"Why didn't you just stay in the Mansion? "

" I tried Lils, I just couldn't."

"Why?"

"Lily, remember this. The girl you love just broke it off and didn't tell you why, just told you to stay safe. So you move into the house your parents used to live in, the same house this girl never felt comfortable in, so hence you don't feel comfortable. And you know that this girl said that if she was in a serious relationship, she would want a house in Godric's Hallow. Lily, it helped ease the pain in a way, to get this house in Godric's Hallow. Kind of like how you wrote letters to me that you never sent. "

"How did you know about the letters?"

"Lils, I was just packing your things. They fell out as I was putting some of your clothes away. I'm sorry Lils, but I was curious. I wanted to see who my fiancée had wrote love letters to."

James expected her to be angry, but instead she laughed quietly. "You always were a jealous type. And who would I l write love letters to?"

" I don't know. Maybe some healer someone that you met at Hogwarts but didn't take an interest in until after you graduated. Or…. Sirius!"

Lily laughed harder this time. " That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! Sirius was too angry at me for breaking up with you."

James chuckled. "Yeah, that one was kind of crazy."

"The house is really pretty, James. I really like that dark blue in the living room."

James chuckled. "Of course you do. I followed what you said you would do."

Lily laughed. "I really wish I had a pensieve."

"Lily, I inherited one from my parents." James reminded her.

"That gives me an excellent idea! We can watch seventh year again! With Sirius and Remus and Megan!"

"Lily, that is a wonderful idea. Are you up for it?" He asked her kindly, knowing that certain parts would be hard for her.

Lily nodded and James helped her up.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ready?" Lily asked.

"Ready." They all said in unison.

" _Potter, what are you doing here?"_

_James took a deep breath. "I am being honest, and I am pretty sure you are going to think that Dumbledore is crazy, but I'm Head Boy."_

_Lily blinked at him. "You're right. I do think he is crazy. But you seem to have the badge, so I guess we will have to be civil, huh?"_

_James nodded. "I guess."_

_Lily nodded and quickly went through all of the prefects, and explained which people should never be together. "Like Slytherins and Gryffindors. However, the last heads put to two patrols on when it was the Slytherin night to patrol, because they once let a muggleborn get tortured by other Slytherins"_

"_Why weren't they suspened from duty?" James asked. _

_Lily sighed sadly. "Dumbledore had no proof that they saw the muggleborn being tortured. The victim was too scared to speak about it."_

The memory dissolved and Remus shook his head. " It is true. The heads that year could not prove it."

Lily nodded and put in another memory.

"_What should out password be?" Lily asked._

"_Uh, how about unity?"_

_Lily nodded and quickly informed the portrait._

" _Dumbledore said we should change it every two weeks." Lily told the portrait, it was a picture of two young siblings, a brother and a sister._

_The little girl nodded and swung open, Lily and James got to admire their new common. The walls were scarlet and gold. In the middle was a staircase,and a door on the left side. On one side of the room was a medium sized bookcase. Half of it had books on it, while one half was empty. On the other side of the room was a portrait of a majestic lion. In the middle of the room was a couch and a chair. The chair and the couch were creating a half circle around a nice wooden cherry coffee table. A fireplace was across from the coffee table so you could also see the fireplace while studying._

"_Wow!" Lily breathed._

"_Uh huh." James said._

_Lily walked up to the couch and sat down. "This couch is nicer than my bed in my old dorm." Lily exclaimed._

_James smiled at her, while she wasn't looking. Her eyes were closed, relaxing in the apparently comfy couch. _

The memory faded, and Sirius punched James in the shoulder. "You were giving her that love sick look Prongs!"

"Shut up Padfoot!" James exclaimed.

"What's the next memory? " Megan asked.

Lily bit her lip. "I think we decided on showing when we each let our friends explore the dorm."

"Lily can go first." James answered.

_Megan, Alice and Hestia screamed as soon as they stepped in the head dorm, which made Lily cover her ears. _

"_You guys!" Lily whined. "I like being able to hear you know."_

"_Look at the couch!"Hestia exclaimed. _

"_The bookshelf." Alice added. _

"_The awesome wide staircase!" Megan declared. _

_Lily started to walk up the staircase, and the three girls followed her. When they got to the top, there was a small landing. Across from each other, were two doors. "That's mine." Lily told them, pointing to the door on the right._

_Megan and Hestia barged into the room,and Alice shook her head and closed the door behind her._

"_Amazing!You even get a queen sized bed. And a closet!For Merlin sakes, why do you need a dresser and a closet?" Hestia asked._

_Lily sat down on her bed. "I love my bed."_

_Alice rolled her eyes. "Out of this whole dorm,you like the bed best."_

"_Yep!"_

Remus and Sirius were laughing so hard that tears streamed down their cheeks.

"James, our reaction was not that funny or interesting." Sirius choked.

"Yeah, I can basically sum it up for you, Sirius liked the space in the bathroom, and the privacy of the whole place. And Peter…" Remus zoned off when he go to Peter.

"And Remus liked the books." Sirius said.

James chuckled. "Lily, go to your next memory, I think they just summed the whole thing up."

Lily nodded. " Okay… I think it is our first patrol."

"_Want to play twenty one questions?" Lily asked. She had explained the game the night before in their dorm._

"_Sure." James answered. _

"_Okay. You go first" Lily said._

"_What is your favorite childhood memory?" James asked._

"_Ah…. When I was six years old, before I knew I was a witch, during the Summer. My sister and I had just got new dress up outfits and we played with the outfits ,together, until my parents made us go to bed."_

_James nodded,and waited patiently for her to go. _

"_Favorite color?"_

"_Red." James answered. "What is your biggest fear?"_

_Lily thought about it for a moment. "I think my biggest fear would to be to lose everyone I loved. To have to live without the people I loved. My turn, hmmm, oh. If you died today would you say you had a full life?"_

_James seemed to think, and for awhile their was silence. "Not quite. I think I am missing something before my life is complete."_

_Lily wanted to ask what it was, but bit her tongue. She was nervous on what the answer would be._

_Lily laughed when she thought about the next question. "If you woke up and you were the opposite gender, what would you do?"_

_James laughed, a twinkle in his eyes. "Scream."_

_Lily lauhed. _

Megan smirked. "Scream, James, really?"

James nodded. "Yup."

Sirius chuckled. "What's the next memory?"

"I think we end up skipping a long time." James answered. "Nothing interesting."

Megan smirked, a mischievous glint in her eye. "I know what the next memory should be."

"What?" Lily asked.

"When you told us something very important."

" .NO!" Lily answered quickly.

"Make it the next memory, or I will just tell the story myself. And I might add something to it." Megan threatened.

Lily gasped. "Please Megan?"

Megan shook her head. "Do it."

"_Stupid stupid James Potter." Lily muttered as she walked up the steps to her former dorm. _

"_What about Potter?" Alice asked. _

_Lily jumped. "Nothing." _

"_Really? Nothing? Then I challenge you to a girls truth or dare."_

_Lily winced. " That's not necessary."_

"_I. Challenge. You .To. A. Girls. . Dare." Alice said slowly, making sure Lily knew she wasn't giving in._

"_Fine." Lily snapped. _

_Alice smirked. "Let the game begin."_

_Three minutes later, Alice, Hestia ,Megan and Lily were all sitting in a circle, they each had taken a small dose of a truth potion._

"_As always, the challenger, me, asks the first question." Alice announced._

_Lily sighed. They had decided these rules a long time ago, in first year. _

"_Lily, Truth or Dare."_

"_Dare." Lily answered. _

"_I dare you to go kiss Potter on the lips."_

_Lily smirked. She had a loophole for this. "I, Lily Evans, accept,"_

_Megan gave her a weird look. _

_Alice smiled smugly. _

_Hestia was smiling. She knew there was a loophole for this one."_

_Lily was glad she had taken a picture of James last year as a dare. _

_She quickly found the picture, kissed it quickly, and smirked at Alice. _

_Alice opened her mouth, than her eyes widened. " Stupid loopholes."_

_Lily let out a sigh of relief. The girls had agreed that each person had to ask everyone before they went back to one they already did. Meaning, that Alice couldn't ask her a question until Megan and Hestia had. Also, Alice couldn't dare her to do the same thing._

_Lily would have to have down one truth by the time it Alice asked her again, because the rule was that you couldn't do the same thing for a whole round._

"_So… Megan, truth or dare." Lily asked. _

"_Ah… .truth."_

"_Who was your first crush? " Lily decided to play easy, which might result in them going easier on her._

"_Remus." Megan answered. _

_Lily barely paid attention while Megan asked Hestia,Hestia asked Alice, and Alice asked Megan. _

"_Lily, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare." Lily answered without thinking. _

_Alice smirked at Lily's mistake. Lily should have picked truth, because Hestia always asked questions about relationships._

"_I dare you to…" Megan paused to think. She had obviously thought Lily would ask for truth, because she didn't have one prepared. _

"_Let me do your make up tomorrow." Megan decided. _

_Lily sighed. "I, Lily Evans, accept." _

_Megan took forever to do make up, because she was a perfectionist. _

"_Alice, truth or dare."_

"_Dare." Alice said dully. _

"_I dare you to ask Frank to Hogsmeade."_

_Alice blushed. She had had a super big crush on him starting last year, and still going this year. "I Alice, accept."_

_Lily nodded and smiled that she had at least helped Alice._

_The game continued, until it got to Hestia._

"_Lily, truth or dare."_

_Alice studied Lily, waiting for the answer. Lily thought about it, and sighed. _

"_Dare."_

_Hestia nodded. "I dare you to dye your hair back and keep it like that for the whole day."_

"_I accept."_

_Lily than asked Hestia truth or dare, and she decided truth. _

"_Did you ever have a crush on any of the Marauders?"_

"_Yes." Hestia answered. _

_Hestia than decided that Megan would go next, and she asked Alice. _

_Alice answered with a truth, and then she turned to Lily. "So Lily, truth or truth. "_

_Lily rolled her eyes. _

"_Do you fancy James Potter?"_

_Lily saw that Hestia and Megan were looking at her expectantly._

_And Lily was trying to think of a spell that she could do to make her sick. _

_Alice was watching Lily steadily. "Lily, the answer please."_

"_I…."_


	11. Chapter 11

"_I hate Alice going to be Longbottom right now. " Lily said, as she turned and ran out of the room, tears flowing freely down her face. _

_Lily ran through the common room, and out of the portrait. She made it to the head dorm,and was relieved that James wasn't there. She ran to her room and threw herself on the bed. _

_Megan crept in after her, pulling Lily's hair away from her face. _

"_You fancy him?" Megan asked. _

_Lily nodded._

"_And what are you going to do about it?" Megan prompted. _

"_Megan, he doesn't like me like that anymore. I' m going to do nothing." _

"_Lily, you…"_

"_No Megan, I am going to do nothing about it. And now, I am going to go to sleep."_

_Megan nodded and crept towards the door. "Oh ,and Lily, Alice said she was really sorry." _

_Lily looked up at her. "I know." _

The memory faded .

Megan and Lily had a look of complete sadness in their eyes. Alice was an auror, and also a very high target for Death Eaters. Another girl they had been friendly with and who had been in there year at Hogwarts , Marlene Mckinnon, had been killed along with the rest of her family.

"What is the next memory?" Sirius asked.

"Mine. Same night actually." James answered.

_Lily was at a girls night, so James walked to the Gryffindor tower instead of the Head dorm._

_The other three Marauders were not in the common room, so James walked up to their dorm. _

_Remus was reading a book on his bed, while Peter and Sirius were playing exploding snap. _

"_Prongs!" Sirius greeted. _

_James nodded at them._

_Remus glanced at him. "What's up, Prongs?"_

"_Lily." James sighed. _

_Sirius and Remus shared a knowing look. _

"_Why?" Sirius prompted._

"_I had hoped that she would feel something more than friendship by now! But she has shown no sign of it!"_

"_Prongs, patience. Six years of hate take awhile to bypass." Remus told him, than returning to his baok._

"_I guess." James sighed._

Lily quickly put her memory in, without any talking.

"_Hey Evans, I need to talk to you." _

"_What do you want Black?"_

"_I need to talk to you."_

_Lily sighed. "Fine."_

_She let Sirius drag her into the Head dorm. _

"_Now spill Evans."_

"_What?"_

"_Do you fancy James Potter?"_

"_Of course not." _

"_Lily, I will leave if you can say that, looking into my eyes."_

_Lily looked into his gray eyes. "I…"Lily drifted off._

"_What did you say?" _

_Lily tried to force herself to sat no, but she couldn't._

"_I can't ."_

_Sirius smirked. _

_Lily sighed and turned to leave, when she almost ran into James as he entered through the portrai. _

"_Whoa Lily. Sorry… Wait Padfoot! What are you doing here?"_

_Lily and Sirius didn't say anything. _

"_What was going on in here?" James asked. His voice was cold, and Lily could tell he was angry. _

_Sirius glanced at Lily. "James, Lily has something to tell you." _

_James turned his cold eyes to Lily. "Well?"_

_Lily didn't meet his eyes. She shook her head, hating Sirius Black at the moment. _

"_Lily, weren't we talking about how you fancy him OOPS!"_

_Sirius quickly slid out of the portrait. _

_Lily felt a tear starting to well up at her eyes, and slid past James and out of the portrait. She heard James yell her name, but she didn't stop. _

_James quickly followed her, but she had a good lead. _

_Lily was cursing quidditch practice. _

_Lily had gotten a fair amount of distance when James caught up with her. He was a few feet behind her,and reached out and grabbed her wrist. _

_Lily tried to keep running, but he had a good grip. He was able to pull her to him and then grab her waist instead. _

"_James please!" _

"_I want to know what is going on, and now." He said. His voice wasn't as cold, but there was a hint of anger still in it._

"_I am trying to get away from you, and you won't let me." _

"_And why are you trying to run?What were you and Sirius talking about?"_

_James easily picked Lily up and brought her into an a abandoned classroom. _

"_Why does Sirius think you fancy me?" James asked, when he set her down._

_Lily didn't answer._

_James picked her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. "Lily, do you or do you not fancy me?"_

"_I do." She whispered._

"That, right there Sirius,is exactly what we were talking about." Lily said.

"What's next?" Remus asked.

James and Lily glanced at each other, and James answered. " The Day."

_Lily glanced up at her boyfriend, and her heart broke at what she was about to do. _

"_James."_

_James glanced at her in surprise. "Lily!"_

"_James, I am so sorry, but we have to break up. Be safe, okay?"_

_And with that, she ran, not wanting to see the look of heartbreak on his face._

_She ran to her room, and Megan came to check on her. _

"_Lily, why did you end up breaking up with James?"_

_Lily threw the letter at her friend,and she knew her heart was broke. _

_She knew his heart was broke. _

_And they would remain broke for five years. _

James put his arm around Lily, who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sirius and Remus looked horrified.

Megan smiled at Lily and James.

Megan, Remus and Sirius brought the last of Lily's stuff over shortly after,then left so the couple could catch up.

James was holding Lily's hand, and was giving her the tour of the house.

Lily had to admit, she loved the house. The comfortable living room, the spacey kitchen, the two bedrooms, and the bathroom that were all available on the first floor.

James nodded at the stairs, signaling that Lily could go first.

Lily made her way up the stairs, and James followed her.

Lily laughed softly.

"What?" James asked softly.

"This just reminds me of something."

James gave her a curious look.

"We didn't show it tonight, but when we first arrived at the head dorm, this is exactly how we made our way up the stairs."

Lily looked around as she got to the top.

James brought her to the first door at the begging off the hall.

Lily gasped.

Inside,was a small library. The walls had built in shelves, and the center of the room held a couch.

"Do you like it?" James asked.

Lily nodded, too shocked to say anything.

"Come on Lily."James prompted, than taking her hand and leading her to another room. It was another guest bedroom.

Lily glanced around it, not noticing anything too different from the other guest bedrooms.

James was watching her, a hesitant look on his face.

"What's next?"

"A bathroom…and the master bedroom."

Lily nodded, and she went to the next room. The bathroom was nicer than the one down stairs, and she smiled as she thought about how James had fashioned it after the head's dorm bathroom. The exact same way she had wanted it.

James was studying her, as she swept her finger across the vanity, and glanced at herself in the mirror. She was deep in thought, and James quietly walked out of the bathroom, towards his room.

He thanked Merlin that he had cleaned the room before he had left the ordermission, though the reason that he had cleaned it was dull and depressing.

He had cleaned it because he had counted on dying.

He had known the mission was a deadly one, and he had planned on it killing him. He was prepared to die for the cause, if it would save Lily. Though, now that was kind of funny. He was prepared to die for her, and she had given him up to save his life.

"_Yeah, probably not a good thing to mention to Lily." _ James thought.

The bedroom was a warm scarlet, and was fairly large. A king size bed stretched in the middle of it, and there was still a fair amount of room in it.

James glanced at his bed side table, where a picture sat.

James smiled slightly at it. It was the reason he had gotten up every morning, the reason to fight.

It was a picture that had been taken during during his final year at Hogwarts, by the Black Lake. James was stretched out , while Lily had her head resting on James's chest,. Megan and Sirius were smirking at each other, and Remus was reading a book. Hestia was looking at a magazine, while Alice was laying next to Frank. Peter wasn't in the picture; he had taken it. Alice had suggested it that he took it, and he had willingly agreed. Peter had been photo shy.

Sirius and Megan had always had a weird relationship. During Hogwarts, she had barely even glanced at him until Lily started to talk to James. From then on, they had always teased each other.

James turned around, and almost ran into Lily.

"Sorry Lils."

"That's fine James." She said, her eyes drawn to the picture on the bed side table.

She shook herself and glanced around the room. "Clean."

James shrugged. "Yeah."

She gave him a doubtful look. "Too Clean. Like you just cleaned it. James, even your bed is made!"

James didn't meet her eyes. " I guess."

"The last time you were home was before you left for the order mission. "Lily thought out loud.

James knew that Lily would figure it out, and looked at the picture.

"James, why would you clean your room before a mission?"

James finally looked up. "I have a feeling you know."

Lily looked around the room, and a look of horror crossed her face. "I told you to be safe!"

"Lily, those words didn't really stick with me after what they followed." James said as he sat down.

"James Potter, here I tell you to be safe, and you go and plan for yourself dying!"

"Lily, is it really that hard to figure out why I did it?"

"Is this because of ME? Because I… I am a mudblood?"

"Lily Evans, didn't I tell you to never call yourself that?" James said fiercely.

"It is isn't it?"

"If it saved you, yes."

"So here I go and break up with you, and you _**still **_are willing to die for me!"

"Lily, it doesn't really matter if you broke up with or not. The love stays you know."

Lily shook her head. "You almost died." She whispered.

James reached over and pulled Lily to him, so she was sitting on his lap. "Lily, I love broke up with me to save me and let your heart break and had to deal with Sirius putting you down. You did what you had to do, and I did what I had to all make sacrifices when we love someone."

Lily rested her head on James's shoulder. "I guess."

James glanced at the clock on the wall. "Lils, it is getting late."

Lily nodded and got up. "I guess I should…." She soon zoned off.

James saw what Lily's problem was. "So Lily, will you move in here?"

Lily smiled in relief. "I would love to."

James got up and helped bring Lily's stuff, and Lily jumped on his back. "I really missed you." She whispered.

James smiled. "Missed you too Lils."

Lily looked up at him."James, why did you never get another girlfriend?"

"Lily, I was in love with you. Trust me, Sirius tried. And tried. I think he set me up with half the witch population Finally he stopped. None of the dates ever lasted past ten minutes."

Lily smilied slightly. "I have a feeling Sirius wasn't happy."

James smirked. "Nope. What about you dear Lily Petal? I have a strong nagging feeling that Megan set you up with someone."

Lily groaned. " She set me up. They all ended in disaster. How did you know?"

"Sirius."

"She set me up with a whole bunch of healer collegues." Lily said,a dull tone in her voice.

"Any funny, handsome ones?"

"James!"

"What? It was a good question!"

"How is that a good question?"

"I need to know I shouldn't be jealous."

"And why would that make me tell you?"

"So there was a handsome and funny guy." James demanded.

"What? No! When did I ever say that?"

James grinned.

"Okay here is the thing, she set me up, nothing happened, and it just provided a bunch of awkward moments."Lily said.

"Lily, I can tell there was at least one handsome guy that you went on a blind date with."

"How can you tell?" Lily asked curiously.

"I know you Lils. If you don't want to tell someone something, you ramble and make reasons. If you wanted to tell me, youwould have just said a plain yes or no."

Lily sighed. "Fine. There was one handsome guy, but he was a complete jerk in all other aspects."

James smilied. "Good."

"Good! Good! I had to spend a whole meal with him! All he could talk about is how quidditch was an idiotic waist of time that influenced the number of arrogant people in our society. "

James looked at her thoughtfully. "Interesting."

"What is interesting?"

"How once upon a time,didn't you say that quidditch inspired me to be arrogant?"

"That was different!"

"Lily, it was not."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours of course. I love quidditch."

"And so why are we arguing about this?"

"Because Lils, it is interesting. "

"The only reason I said that was because you were you, James."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"James, everyone knows I had high expectations for you for some unknown reason."

"Lils. I don't think the reason is unknown."

"Huh?"

"I think you liked me then but didn't realize it."

Lily processed what he had said.

"And, Lily, don't say you absolutely hated me."

Lily bit her lip. "I think it was a mixture. I hated you for picking up people, like Snape. I hated you for asking me out every minute of the day, because I thought you were doing it for the case. But I liked how loyal you you didn't care that Remus was a werewolf. You didn't judge Sirius because of his family. How you were a shield to Peter."

James winced when she said Peter.

Lily put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my, James I'm sorry."

James sighed. "I know Lily. It was just a slip up."

Lily shook her head. "I am so so sorry. I should have thought…. I know it hurts you… I am so sorry…"

"Lily! "

"What?"

"Love, you were rambling."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Lily, stop saying your sorry."

"Sorry."

"Lily!"

Lily blushed.

"Lily darling, you just said sorry for saying sorry. And it is good to know that you still ramble when you are flustered." James chuckled.

"It isn't funny!"

"Lily, it kind of is."

Lily crossed her arms in front of her. She scowled at the floor, and James laughed.

"Lily, you are still really cute when you are angry." James said.

"Shut up." She muttered.

James rolled his eyes. "That's all you say. You don't talk to me for five years, and when you do you tell me to shut up or that you are sorry."

Lily blushed, and James kissed the top of her head.

"I'm tiried." Lily yawned.


	12. Chapter 12

James smiled at the sleeping redhead.

Lily's hair was sprawled across the pillow,and her eyes were closed, giving her a peaceful expression.

James rolled out of the bed, careful to not disturb the beautiful redhead.

He crept down the stairs, and tip toed into the kitchen.

He opened the drawer closest to the wall, and picked up a slim envelope out, and opening it slightly.

It contained some of the notes that Lily and James had passed to each other during Hogwarts, and James laughed as he read one.

**Lils, you look really pretty today.**

_James, shouldn't you be listening?_

**But Lils, why would I want to listen to Professor Binns when I could talk to you?**

_Uh, I know you are amazing at knowing everything without listening, but I do not have this amazing let me pay attention. _

**Pssssshhhh. You'll be fine.**

_Says you. You're my boyfriend, you're susposed to say stuff like that._

**Ah, but Lily, we all know it is true. Should I ask Alice? Or Megan?**

_Uh no. Preferably not. The last time you did that, Sirius, Remus, and Peter joined too, and Sirius ruined my innocent mind._

**Sirius is known to do that. **

_Uh , we have a test on this next week. Let me pay attention._

**Ah, Lily you're no fun and are in denial. We all know I am not going to stop bothering you.**

_I guess. So what do you want to talk about?_

**Now she understands.**

_**What up Prongs and Flower?**_

_Oh no._

**Padfoot, private conversation here.**

_**Correction Prongs. It was a private conversation.**_

_Now I really am going to listen to Professor Binns._

**Lily!  
**_**Now Lily Flower, you would rather listen to him than talk to the amazingly awesome, Prongs and Padfoot.**_

_Ah Black, I would. How do you get out bed with that big head?_

**Ah, that one was always my favorite. **

_**Lily Flower, we all know that you miss insulting Prongs and are forced to use your insults on us innocent bystanders.**_

_Ha ha. Sirius Black an innocent bystander. That is the funniest joke I have ever heard. _

_**Lily Flower! I am always an innocent bystander!**_

**Merlin. **

_**Yeah Right Black. You are never an innocent bystander. **_

_**Lily Flower! It pains me for you not to believe me. **_

_Sure it does._

**Padfoot, stop bothering Lily.**

_Thank you James. _

**You're welcome. **

_***cough* whipped* cough**_

_Excuse me?_

_**Nothing**_

_Black, it's a note. I can look back up and see what you wrote._

**Not again.**

James chuckled and put that one to the side, and heard a footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Morning Lily!" He called.

"Morning." She called.

She smiled as she hugged James. "What are you looking at?"

James gave her the note, and her smile broadened.

James kissed her on top of the head, and he picked her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What do you want to do today?" James asked.

Lily looked into his hazel eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"I asked you."

Lily shrugged. "You were hurt too. You deserve to do something."

James chuckled. "Lily, you should know by now that as long as I am with you, I am content."

Lily looked at the ground. She mumbled something, and James tipped his head to one side.

"Lily, what did you say?" James asked gently.

"Forget it." She said, unwrapping her legs and slipping out of James's grip. She turned her back to him and looked at the ground.

"Lils." James whispered softly.

Lily quickly wiped a tear that had made an appearance. She tried to tiptoe away, but James easily grabbed her waist, and brought her back to the counter. He lifted her up and set her on the counter, and placed his hands on the counter, one on each side of her so that she was boxed in. He lifted her chin up with two of his fingers, then returning his hand to the counter.

"So what do you want to do?"

"It doesn't 's stupid." Lily said, avoiding his gaze.

James shook his head. "I doubt anything you could say could be stupid."

"I said that we had to break up." Lily mumbled.

James sighed. "Lily, you were scared. But I want to tell you something, okay?"

Lily nodded slightly.

"Lily, I promise I will never leave you." James whispered.

Lily looked into his eyes, then rested her head on his shoulder. "It really doesn't matter."

"Lily Evans, tell me or I may have to tickle you." James warned.

"I.. ummm…..I just… said… maybe.. we…could …. goonadate!"

"Uh,What was that last part. "

"Go on a date." Lily said quietly.

James smiled. "Lily, that isn't stupid. I know just the place love."

Lily looked unconvinced.

"Lily, it isn't stupid if a person goes on a date." He said firmly.

"Are you ready?" James called.

"Yeah." Lily replied.

She stepped out, in a purple dinner gown, as James had ordered her to wear.

She walked carefully down the stairs. James was waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

Lily smiled when she saw him. He had a pair of khakis and a nice dress shirt.

"You look wonderful." James told her.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

James put his finger to his mouth, and Lily rolled her eyes.

He took her hand, and Lily felt the same feeling of side along apparrating.

The room they appeared in was darkly lit, and Lily still couldn't distinguish where they were.

James mumbled something, and the room brightened considerably.

Lily smiled as she realized where they were.

"It always was my favorite part of the Potter Mansion." Lily commented.

James smiled. "I know."

"James, what happened to all the houselves? Maddie and Carter?"

"They're here. They keep their selves busy, and Chasity comes and visits often.

Lily smiled at the name Chasity.

"How is she?"

James glanced at her. "She missed you. But I think Sirius and Remus might have made her stay away from you."

Lily glanced at the ground. "I suppose."

"I am actually surprised that she hasn't ." James commented, and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Maddie!" James called, and Lily took to look around the dining room.

A small house elf appeared with a snap. "Master Potter!And is this Mistress Lily? It is!"

Lily smiled at the house elf. "Hi don't have to call me Mistress Maddie. "

"Mistress Chasity will be so excited! But you are Mistress Lily. Because Master James loves you, right? Thus making you Mistress Lily."

James chuckled as Lily blushed tomato red. "Thank you Maddie."

"Your welcome."

"So Maddie, think you could round up some food?"

"Yes yes yes!"Maddie said hurriedly.

She hurried off, and Lily shook her head. " Maddie and Sirius should have a competition."

"On what?

"Who can make me the most red in the shortest time."

James burst out laughing.

"LILY!"

Lily and James glanced at each other.

"Chasity." They said at the same time.

Chasity was James's cousin, and had been in the year above them. Like Lily, she had been head girl, and had a deep bond with Lily. They had developed a deep friendship.

Chasity sprinted out of the kitchen, and attacked Lily with a hug.

"Hi Chasity." Lily laughed.

Chasity had aubborn hair, because she was James's Moms niece. Her hair was a little darker than Lily, and she had the same hazel eyes as James.

"Hi Chas." James said.

"Yeah hi, Lily how have you been?I have missed you! I can't believe you are marrying my idiot of a cousin! We are going to be family!" Chasity said in one breath.

"Sit down and calm down, Chas." Lily said, gesturing to a chair. Chasity obliged, and James just shook his head.

Chasity turned her hazel eyes to James, who she frowned at. "You didn't tell me you were engaged to Lily Evans."

"Chasity, I didn't tell you anything at all! It just so happens, it just happened and I haven't had the time."

Chasity looked from James to Lily, then raised her feet and set them on the table. She had black leather boots on, and her eyes narrowed at the two.

" Explain." She ordered.

James and Lily shared a glance, and then they both took turns explaining. James started out with the letter, and then Lily went on to James's St. Mungo's Vist. James then explained about the death eater attack and the last few days.

Chasity looked between them, then leaned over and smacked James across the head.

"What was that for?" James snapped.

"For you being an idiot! Obviously, a girl just doesn't stop loving you in a day. But since you are a daft cow, you didn't even try to find out! And so here I am, missing Lily, but everytime I try to go see her, one of your friends comes up, and won't let me go! Because my cousin is a stupid idiot!"

Lily chuckled, and James jumped up.

"Chasity, I wasn't thinking right!" James said defensively.

The two began to bicker, and Lily laughed and took out her wand. She quickly apparated away.

She arrived at the familiar environment of Megan's living room, and smiled when she heard Sirius and Megan bickering good naturedly.

"It is."

"Nope." Megan laughed as she said it.

"It is!"

Lily tip toed into the living room and watched the too, until Megan harrumphed and pushed Sirius off the couch. Only then did he notice Lily.

"Blaaaa woman…Lily!"

"Hi Sirius, Megan." Lily said.

Megan patted the spot that Sirius had been sitting in. "Sit!"

Lily nodded and sat down beside her, and Megan hugged her excitedly.

"What brings you here?" Sirius asked, sitting up.

"Well, James was going to bring me on a date to the Potter Mansion, but I have the suspicion that Maddie must have went and told Chastity. She came, demanded an explanation, then promptly hit him on the side of the head and told him that he was a daft cow. Now they are bickering. I decided to apparrate here to see how long it would take them to notice. So, what was going on here?"

"Only Sirius being an imbecile." Megan said dismissively.

"Oi, I resent that!"

"Am I supposed to care?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Oh well."

Sirius huffed and crossed his arms.

"So, what do you want to do?" Megan asked Lily.

"Well, it is game night." Lily said, thinking out loud.

"It is! So Muggle game? Card Game or a game like truth or dare?"

"Defintatly not truth or dare. How about I never?"

Megan squeled."We have not played that game in forever! Sirius, you game?"

Sirius nodded,and Megan summoned three glasses and two bottles of butterbeer and 1 bottle of firewhiskey.

Megan poured butterbeer for Lily and herself, and poured Sirius some firewhiskey.

Lily was elected to start, and she smiled to herself.

"Never have I ever been pushed off a couch."

Megan smirked, and Sirius took a drink of his firewhiskey.

Megan went next, smirking slightly at her boyfriend. " Never have I ever dated tow people in one week."

Sirius sighed and took a drink, and then looked mischievously at the two girls.

"Never have I ever been a healer."

Megan slapped his arm, and Lily glowered at him.

"Bottoms up." Sirius smirked.

The two girls took a drink, and Lily smiled. "It feels weird playing this game when we aren't in Hogwarts."

Megan nodded, but Sirius shrugged. "Got to stay young somehow."

"Never have I ever hit on someone when I was on a date with someone else." Lily said cheerily.

Megan and Sirius quickly took a drink,and Sirius stared with an astounded expression.

"When?" He asked.

Megan waved it away. "Doesn't matter. My turn, hmmmm. Never have I ever been to the United States Of America."

Lily and Sirius both glowered at her, then took a sip of their drinks.

Sirius cleared his throat, and then smirked. "Never have I ever been a girl."

Lily rolled her eyes as she took another sip. "That's debatable."

They were interrupted by a small pop, and Sirius laughed when Chasity dove to the floor, where Lily and Megan had joined Sirius, and attacked Lily and Megan with a hug at the same time.

Lily checked her watch.

"Hmmmm. Twenty minutes. I expected twenty five." She said as she smiled at James, who was leaning against the wall.

James shrugged. "What can I say?"

"Looks like you lost your touch." Lily said in mock sadness.

Chasity sat down between Megan and Lily, and looked at their drinks. " You should get me one."

Megan summoned another glass, poured some butterbeer in it. "Want to play?"

"What are we playing?"

"Never have I ever."Lily answered, waving James over.

He walked over and sat down beside her, and she summoned a glass.

"Firewhiskey or Butterbeer?" Lily asked,

Ignoring Sirius, James answered. "Butterbeer. "

Lily blinked surprisedly. "Really? I thought you held you liquor."

"I do, but every time I play this game with Sirius, he does all the ones he knows I have done."

Lily nodded and poured him some butterbeer, then tossed the empty bottle to the side.

"So, I guess our order is messed up. " Megan said.

"No, just add these two on at the end." Lily answered.

So they played, and Lily looked sadly at her emptying glass. "Curse Sirius Black and his girlfriend." She muttered.

Sirius glanced at Megan, then opened a new bottle of butterbeer and filled everyone's glasses.

"My turn." He announced. "Never have I ever been a head at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Chasity reached over and slapped his arm. "I hate you."

Lily and James shared a look, and they both slapped him across the head.

Megan laughed. "Like you even had the chance."

"You didn't either! You weren't even a prefect!"

"James wasn't! And If Lily wasn't in our year, I would've had a very good chance." Megan argued, and the two began to bicker about the likelihood of Megan becoming Head Girl.

"This is very amusing." Chasity noted.

Lily and James nodded. "Sure is. " James said, and Lily snickered.

Eventually, the three got tiried of watching Sirius and Megan,and Lily yawned.

"Are you tired?" James asked, surprised.

"Not really, but this gets boring after awile." Lily answered.

Chasity put her fingers to her lips. "Shhh."

The other two nodded, and Chasity snuck up behind Sirius.

She took out her wand, and waved it at Sirius, and his skin turned bright pink. She then waved it over his head and his hair turned hot pink.

She sat down, and James hi fived her.

Lily elbowed him in the side.

"Hmmm?"

"He still cares about his looks?" She whispered.

James nodded. "Uh huh."

Lily smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Megan burst out laughing.

Sirius looked at her worriedly. "Meg, are you alright?"

Meg pointed at his hair.

Megan summoned a mirror for him, and his eyes widened.

"What happened to my hair?" He said quietly.

Everyone quickly grabbed their wands.

James grabbed Lily's and Chasity's hands and, apparated them to Potter Mansion.

Chasity stuck her wand in her pocket, but took it out when she saw the look on James's face.

"He'll come here."James explained. "And he is really I seriously suggest that you two hide, now."

The sternness in his voice made them flee the room, and the two girls looked at each other.

"So, where should we hide?"

Lily bit her lips, then an idea flashed through her.

"The Forest."

Chasity smirked. "Great Idea! We could go to the river."

Lily nodded, and they made their way through the house, glancing behind them ever few minutes.

They were looking behind them when they ran into James.

"Whoa." He said, as Lily ran right into him.

"James!"

"Uh, if I may ask, where do you two plan on hiding?"

Lily whispered it into his ear. He nodded,and moved to the side to let them pass.

Chasity led the way, and they reached the river in no time.

Lily and Chasity sat down of the grassy bank,and laid down so they were comfortable situated.

They heard a soft scuttiling, and they jumped up and grabbed their wands.

Megan laughed. "So which one of you did it?"

Chasity and Lily gave her innocent looks.

"We have no idea what you are talking about." They said in unison.

Megan rolled her eyes. "I forgot how weird you two are when always say the same things at the same time."

The two girls shrugged.

Lily gave her a cautious look. "What are you doing here?"

Megan sighed. "Sirius is a mean drunk, had a whole bottle of Firewhiskey after you guys left, and he was mad to start with.I tried to calm him down, but he used floo powder and came here."

Lily remembered James back up at Potter Mansion.

"I got to go." Lily gasped, sprinting away.

"Lily no." Chasity yelled.

Megan's eyes widened. "Is she stupid? What is she thinking?"

They glanced at each other, then stared to sprint after her.

Lily heard yelling before she even got to the mansion. She crept in the door and headed straight for the living room, which was across from the sitting room.

The two men were standing across from each other, and Lily was scared by the look on Sirius's the anger had been projected towards anyone she didn't know, she probably would laugh. Sirius looked funny in pink skin.

"Padfoot, calm down." James ordered.

"I don't think so." Sirius snarled, his wand drawn and a look of pure anger spread across his face.

Lily crossed the room and stood by James, her wand drawn.

"Stop it."

James's eyes widened when he saw Lily.

"Lily." He groaned.

"Sirius Black, stop it. If you calm down, I happen to know the spell that will change you back. Might be I researched it after you decided it would be funny for me to have green hair."

Sirius glowered at her, but stepped back and pocketed his wand.

Lily waved her wand, and Sirius's skin and hair went back to normal.

James summoned a mirror, and gave it to Sirius.

Sirius checked, then growled and apparated, setting the mirror on the ground before he left.

James sighed. "Lily, he was drunk! You know how he gets. He can be a mean drunk."

Lily shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not defenseless."

"Sirius is a trained auror."James argued.

Chasity and Megan had finally caught up, and they backed up against the wall, watching the two warily.

"He is, but do you really think he would hurt someone? Honestly, you should know by now that all you have to do is bring him back to reality."

James sighed. "Fine. I really don't want to fight with you right now."

Megan and Chasity shared a surprised look.

Lily looked at her feet, and James wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I am too." James whispered back.

Sirius gulped the last drop of the sobering potion, and he slammed the goblet down. He glanced around the apartment, but no one was there. He growled deeply, angry at himself .

He punched the wall angrily. He then noticed a stack of parchment, and grabbed a piece off the parchment and summoned a quill, dabbing a note on it for Megan, and set the quill beside it.

Quietly,he left the apartment.

After Chasity and Lily had both received hugs from Megan, Megan had took her wand out of her long boots and had apparated away.

The apartment was dark, and Megan felt her stomache clench.

"Sirius?"

Nothing but deadly silence answered her.

"Lumos."

She saw a single piece of parchment laid out on the table, and she walked quickly to the table, snatching the parchment.

A tear slipped down her cheek,and she collapsed in one of the kitchen chairs, crying softly.

_**Megan, **_

_**I was so close too blowing tonight. I can't put you in that dangerous position. **_

_**I love you Megan. **_

_**Sirius.**_

**I am not J.K Rowling.**


	13. Chapter 13

Remus knocked quietly on the door.

"Sirius? Megan?"

The door opened, and he stepped in hesitantly. Megan was sitting at the table, her cheeks puffy and red, large circles under her eyes. Her hair was all over, and Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

"Megan?"

Remus sat down across from her. She slid the letter across the table, and he picked it up.

Remus understood instantly that Sirius wasn't at the apartment, and had left somewhere. Most likely, James's, but would that have been fair to Megan? The letter said I Love you, so he would still have been fair and left her somewhere to go. And Lily would have came here to talk to Megan.

"Megan, do you know where he is?" Remus asked, and Megan shook her head.

She replayed the whole story of the last night to him, and he nodded, retrieving his wand.

"If anyone would know, it would be James." He told her, and she shook her head urgently.

"He could be there! I'm not going to barge in there and look for him, right in front of Lily and James."

"We're not going there. Anyway, he would not have told Lily what had happened, only James. Staying there would tell Lily that something was up."

Megan nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Remus formed a patronus, and told it instructions, and it sprinted off.

A few minutes later, the two heard quiet pops coming from the living room, and James and Lily rushed to the kitchen. Megan glanced at them, and Remus moved over so that the two could sit down.

James had his arm around Lily's waist, but there was a anxious look in their eyes.

"What happened? Is someone hurt?" Lily demanded.

Megan whimpered.

Remus sighed. "Megan, I doubt Sirius is hurt. "

"What?Why would Sirius be hurt?" James demanded.

Remus gave the parchment to James, who read it and passed it to Lily.

The two sat down. "Where is he?" Lily questioned.

Megan shook her head. "I don't know. I found it when I got home last night. I was hoping someone else would know."

James ran his hand through his hair. "He never came to our house. He would have needed money, so Gringotts first. Where he went after that is a mystery. No other relatives would have welcomed him, except maybe Andromeda and Ted."

"We'll have to go looking." Megan said firmly.

They all looked at each other, but seeing the look of determination on Megan's face, nodded and stood up.

Lily elbowed James softly in the side, and they glanced down at his pocket.

"We will be going." Lily said quickly.

James nodded, and the two speed walked out of the room, and Megan and Remus heard the familiar soft pops.

Search for Sirius, End of Day 1

"He won't answer." James sighed, throwing the mirror on the bed.

Lily sighed,taking her wet hair out of the pony tale. "James, we went out searching all day. I am completely wet from walking around all of the wizarding towns in Europe. I think we are going to have to call it a day."

James nodded sadly. "I guess."

Lily kissed him on the cheek, and stood up. "I need to take a shower."

James nodded ,lost in his worries.

Search for Sirius,End of Day 2

Megan threw the letter on the floor, and stomped on it angrily. Angry tears fell down her cheek, which she rubbed away.

"Sirius Black, where are you?"

Search for Sirius, End of Day 3

Remus grabbed another box and opened it, glanced at the contents, and tossed it on the ground.

He glanced around the cluttered room, quills and papers everywhere.

"Where is that Box?" He growled, kicking a empty box in a frustrated manor.

He opened another, then threw it across the room.

He sat down on his bed, and punched a pillow. "Sirius Black,I hate you sometimes."

Search for Sirius, Day 4

Lily hugged her friend. "Maybe Remus and James will find him today."

Megan let out another soft cry. "I wish I could be there."

"We have to work. Maybe it will take your mind off of it."

Gracie glanced at them. "Megan, you look horrible. Is this about young Sirius Black?"

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

" I heard that he left a few days ago and no one in Europe has seen him. Have you checked the U.S.A?"

"Not yet." Lily answered. "But I think it is on the agenda after where ever they are searching now. James and Remus are afraid that they will have to report to the Ministry soon. He hasn't had any contact with the Auror office, and his vacation week is almost up. "

" I know that boy right, he will cut it close." Gracie said,looking over her paperwork. "I think you two should just do routine check ups."

Lily nodded. "That makes sense. Should we be partners, or completely split up?"

Gracie sighed. "Right now, everyone is required to have partners, ever since the attack. I don't blame you, Lily, but I am really hoping this will be done soon."

Lily nodded,and she took the clipboard that Gracie had set in front of her. "I do too. "

The two girls walked off, in complete silence.

Megan pulled a strain of hair away from her face. "Lily, I am scared."

"I know."

"Not all of it." Megan mumbled, resting her hand on her stomach.

"Hmmm?"

"I'll tell you later."

Searching for Sirius, end of Day 4

"So what are you going to tell me?" Lily asked, sitting down beside Megan.

Megan looked at the floor. "I'm late."

Lily looked at her intently. "You're late?"

Megan nodded. "I have an appointment with the Mediwitch in half an hour." She choked.

Lily pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be okay."

"I really wish Sirius was here right now. " Megan whispered.

"Did he know anything?" Lily asked.

Megan shook her head.

"We'll find him." Lily told her.

"Congratulations." the Witch told Megan.

Megan nodded shakily, and she got up, dizzy.

Lily rushed to her once she stepped out of the room.

"So?"

"I'm pregnant." Megan choked.

James walked in to the house, and was surprised by how dark it was. "Lily!Lily!"

He heard a faint pop, and he ran to the living room, to see a very tired Lily.

"Hi."She said, yawning.

"Where were you?" James asked, a pang of uneasiness settled In his voice.

"Mediwitch." Lily said quietly.

"Why?" James asked, pain already taking over his features.

"It wasn't for me,it was for 's.."

"She's?"

"Pregnant." Lily whispered.

James's eyes widened. " Sirius doesn't know?"

Lily shook her head. "We have to find ."

"We will."

Searching For Sirius, Day 5

Remus grinned as he read the notes. "Got it!"

**Okay, the question game. Lily, pleaseeee?**

_Fine. Sirius, Remus?_

_**Do you need to ask?**_

_**Sure**_

**Lily, you go first.**

_Okay. If you needed to run away for a few days, where would you go?_

_**U.S.A because I want to share my awesomeness.**_

_Seriously?And don't go into that Serious Sirius pun because I am not afraid to take my wand and…_

**Okay, Lils, how about Sirius just redoes his answer now, right?**

_**Oh no, let Lily continue**_

_James, don't take the paper away from me like that! But I am interested Sirius , redo your answer now or else_

_**Fine. Everyone would expect me to go to a club in some wizarding village and pick up girls. No one would expect the U.S.A. That's why I would go there. **_

_You know, that is really what I wasn't expected. I would have to say France. Megan says it's an amazing place._

_**Megan has been to France?**_

_Yes, ugh. She went on and on about her French Lover. _

_**She has a French Lover?**_

_Had. It didn't work out. Megan dumped him. He was pretty cute, I'll admit._

**Lily,I'm right here. Remember, your boyfriend**

_Ewww. I'm not dating someone my best friend has frenched! First of all, I think that is against some rule. And Second of all, Jamesie, are you jealous?_

_**Hey, If I sat here and talked about some beautiful girl in front of you, I'm pretty sure that you would slap me across the face. **_

_**Hey, Lovers, I was talking to Lily. Megan dated a French kid?**_

_Uh ,Huh. Now, James, I might, but we all know I'm not the type to go and date a guy like that._

**I love you Lily Flower**_**.**_

_Love you too._

Remus laughed. James and Lily had been too caught up in their own love spat to pay attention to the obvious sign that Sirius had a huge crush on Megan.

"James, Lily!"Remus yelled into the house.

The two came down the stairs, both looking tired. "Remus, really?"

"The U.S.A! That is where Sirius must be!"

James blinked at him, and Remus threw the note at him.

James caught it, and Lily read it over his shoulder .

"Let's go." James said, heading towards the door. "We need to arrange a portkey to somewhere. I don't know where, but somewhere."

Lily nodded. "Should we wake Megan, or…"

Remus nodded. "I'll get her."

James nodded. "I'll arrange it. I think I have an idea on where he might be."

Lily ran up to her room, grabbing clothes and quickly changing into them.

James had the portkey take them to an American wizarding hotel, and the innkeeper blinked at them. "Can I help you?"

"Is Sirius Black here?"

The Innkeeper blinked. "I really can't disclose that information…"

Lily glanced around. "Sirius!"

James looked over. His best friend was looking at them, the most surprised look on his face.

Megan dropped her purse and ran to him, a pleading look in her eyes.

Their eyes met, and Sirius pulled a strain of hair away from her eyes.

"Sirius Black, I love you."

"Megan, I love you too but…"

"Sirius, I went to the mediwitch." Megan began.

Sirius's breath caught. "And?"

"I'm pregnant."

Sirius looked at her, and then a grin spread across his face.

He picked her up and spun her around, and Megan laughed. He caught her lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When Sirius had finally let her down, he looked at the group inquisitively. "How did you know where I was?"

"This." James held up the note, and handed it to the pair.

Sirius burst out laughing. Megan took the letter, then she turned to face Lily.

"Lily,how could you! You told them about Andree! You knew I had a crush on…"

"A crush on who?" Sirius asked.

"You, for Merlin's sakes. And Lily, that is so against the girl code! "

Sirius rested his arm around her shoulders. "Oh Megan Flower, tell me about this code."

"Black, for Merlin's sakes, just because you called Lily that, it doesn't work with my name!"

Sirius sighed. "But Megan, it's hard finding a name for you. But, tell me, what is this code."

"It's a girl code, simple and plain. It is something that is obvious to girls on what they can or can not do. For example, never mention PMS in front of cute guys that the girl is totally crushing on, or ex boyfriends!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I was trying to hint to Sirius that you liked him."

"How does that have anything to do with liking me?"Sirius asked.

"Oh, Sirius, simple. I was declaring that Megan dumped a cute guy! It is just common sense that girls don't just go an dump cute guys!"

Sirius sighed. "What else is in this girl code?"

"It's kind of like the Marauder Code was, and still is somewhat. It is a unspoken agreement between girls. Like that you repect their wishes for the greater good."

"Greater good?" Sirius asked quietly. "Lily, what about the letter? Was all of the pain that you endured, and James's pain, for that matter, for the greater good?"

Lily looked at Megan, and the two seemed to be speaking through their eyes.

"I thought it was, and Megan and I had a deal."

Sirius and James turned to look at each other.

Megan sighed. "At first, I agreed. But then he started doing the missions and everything and I was going to tell you. But then, the horrible missions started coming in. All of the people who died, I blamed myself. And then the Prewetts came in, and we made a deal to keep it a secret. And I guess it was something that we pushed down. We had to be strong. And so we pushed our feelings away while we were working, or we tried anyway."

Lily took a deep breath. "Tried to be, key words in there. Because we didn't always succeed."

James nodded at her to continue.

"I guess you guys probably deserve to know. Sometimes, during work, we would break. One of us would run to the Bathroom, and the other would meet each other there. I guess we had to support each other, because we didn't want anyone to think of us weak."

The two boys looked horrified, and James brought Lily into his chest. "Lils, you aren't weak if you need help. Just strong enough to admit it."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Megan Love, you don't need to be responsible of everyone and is nothing wrong in having help."

Lily sighed. "Anyway, Congrads Sirius and Megan."

Megan shot her a relieved look. "Thank you."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Megan Love, I know that Lily already knew. I'm sure Jamesie did too."

James sighed. "Sirius, how many times…. Anyway congrads."

Remus smiled. "Yeah, Congrads."

"Well Thanks." Sirius said, kissing Megan's head.

Lily interwined her fingers with James. "Can we go back?"

Sirius nodded,and James looked around,before grabbing Sirius's scarf that he was holding.

Megan smiled happily at Lily. Lily couldn't remember when she had seen her friend so happy.

James and Sirius had transformed his scarf into a portkey, and they all grabbed hold of it.

They ended back in the house in Godric's Hollow. Lily sat down on the couch, and James sat next to her. Remus sat in a rocking chair, and Sirius and Megan were settled down on the loveseat, and Megan had snuggled her head into Sirius's shirt, her eyes closing slowly.

James smiled into Lily's hair. "They look peaceful."

Lily nodded. "They do."

Remus yawned. "I think I am going to go has been a long week."

He got up and grabbed his wand, and left with a small pop.

Sirius smiled at his girlfriend. "Wake up, Megs,"

Megan moved a little, but she didn't wake up.

Sirius poked her, and Lily glanced over at them. "You're not going to be able to wake her up, you has had barely any sleep this week, and the sleep that she did get was troubled. She needs her sleep, especially since she is pregnant."

Sirius glanced at his friend's fiancée, who was drying glass cups the muggle way. "Lily,I…."

Lily shook her head. "I know, remember? You left to protect Megan, I left to protect James. I'm not going to hold a grudge against you, as long as you don't hold a grudge against me."

Sirius nodded, and looked around. "Where did James go, speaking of him?"

Lily winked. "You'll see."

"What will he see?" James asked, yawning as he appeared from the hallway.

Lily completely turned around. "That took awhile."

"Yeah yeah. First door after the bathroom Padfoot."

Sirius raised he eyebrow. "Why am I being sent to the guest bedroom when I am trying to leave?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "There is no way that you will be able to wake her up. Carry her to that room, now that it is ready."

Sirius gave her a appreciative smile, and got up and carefully picked the sleeping Megan up, and walked steadily towards the hallway, and James smiled at Lily. "Good Job."

Lily shrugged. "I do my best."

James nodded at her. "Of course you do?Butterbeer?"

Lily shook her head. "No. I wouldn't mind some pumpkin juice though."

James nodded, and returned from the kitchen with a glass of pumpkin juice and a butterbeer. Lily thanked him, and Sirius appeared a while later.

"Idiot." James said as his friend appeared.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Sirus said, summoning a bottle of butterbeer. "So Lily, how long?"

Lily played with her engagement ring. " Yesterday. Awfully bad timing."

Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"You got back today. One day later and her boyfriend could have came. She really wanted you there, Sirius."

Sirius saddened instantly. "I would have loved to be there."

"You could have." James replied, and Sirius winced.

Lily elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?" James asked, rubbing his side.

"He's right, Flower. I'm an idiot." Sirius sighed.

Lily walked over to him and rubbed his back. "Sirius, you have done a lot of stuff to prove you are an really isn't one of them."

James raised his eyebrow. "Lils, after the past five years, you are taking his side?"

Lily glanced at him. "After the five years is the exact reason I am taking his side. I know what it feels like to be judged without the person knowing all the facts."

James smiled at her guiltily. "Sorry Lils."

Lily nodded. "Thank you. Anyway Sirius, are you going to make an honest woman of my friend?"

Sirius glanced at James. " I need to speak to James, Lily Flower."

Lily looked surprised, but nodded. "Uh, Okay. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

She turned and ran up the stairs, and James smiled at her retreating figure.

Neither man said anything until Lily was all the way up the steps and the sound of her footsteps had faded.

"What did you want to talk about?" James asked.

Sirius glanced around the room to make sure it was empty, and then he groaned.

"Uh, Padfoot?"

"What am I going to do?"

James narrowed his eyes. "You are going to stay with Megan and not run off again, that is what you are going to do."

Sirius shook his head. "Of course I am going to do that. Believe it or not, I'm not the same immature, irresponsible jerk that graduated from Hogwarts."

James chuckled. "So what else do you mean?"

"If you were me, and your girlfriend was pregnant, what would you do?"

James bit his lip. "I would.. I would propose."

The two settled in silence, until Sirius nodded at him and began to walk towards the hallway.

"Thanks." Sirius told him before he disappeared down the hall.

James smiled at the empty room, then set off to go find his beautiful fiancée.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, oh and by the way...**

**Disclaimer: Not J.k Rowling, sad but true**


	14. Chapter 14

Lily glanced at herself in the mirror. "I'm not ready."

Megan laughed. "Lils, you look fine. The most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

Lily's breath caught. "Bride. I cannot believe it."

"Be happy. It's summer, and you get to have that summer wedding you've always wanted. And you maid of honor hasn't turned into whale yet."

Megan, four months pregnant, barely showed. Only a slight indent on her stomache proved her pregnant, and she was quite happy about it. Lily only hoped that she hadn't wore herself out planning Lily's wedding in such a short time. The silver band around her finger had made Megan work quicker and harder then before, she hadn't wanted to seem to have slacked off just because Sirius had proposed. Lily felt relieved that Megan's own wedding would not be rushed; the couple had decided to wait until the baby was born before they got married. Lily also knew that Megan had really been happy that Lily's wedding had been able to be planned and the occasion would happen before she began to show.

A knock interrupted Lily's thoughts, and Sirius peaked his head in. "All set?"

Megan glanced at Lily, and Lily nodded. Candy slid past Sirius, her eyes glowing. Lily had asked Candy to be her bridesmaid last minute, after the two had began to bond when they worked together more often since Megan had been reduced to simple tasks that wouldn't involve her dealing with serious patients. Serious patients were most likely to get aggressive, and on the other hand, they of course had severe injuries that could trouble Megan emotionally. Gracie didn't want to endanger Megan's or the baby's health.

"All right Lily?" Candy asked.

Lily nodded shakily, and Megan held out her arm to steady her.

Sirius gave Lily a worried glance. "Are you okay?"

Lily nodded. "Just a little nervous."

Sirius took a couple of steps toward her. He gave her a hug and Megan smiled at her fiancée.

"It's going to be alright Lily Flower."

"Thanks Sirius."

He broke apart from her and gave her a genuine smile. "James is 's already in the church."

Lily nodded. "Okay."

Sirius turned and held out his arm to Megan, and she took it and they walked out together.

A few moments passed, and Remus snuck in. "Ready?"

Candy smiled at the two. "After you, Lily and Remus. The devoted train holder will follow."

Remus had agreed to give Lily a way, and Candy was going to follow and make sure the train didn't get stuck or rip.

Lily took Remus's arm, and together they exited the room and Lily heard the piano start to play.

They walked into the church, and James's smile broadened when he saw Lily. Sirius stood next to him, smiling broadly and the pastor stood at the front of the church. Megan stood on the other side, her eyes glowing. Lily saw that Chasity was stading at the podium, exactly like Lily and James had planned. Hestia sat in the front row, her eyes filled with had not wanted to be a bridemaid, saying that it would be weird walking up the aisle. Lily had found out that Chasity had been engaged and had almost been married, except that her former fiancée walked back up the aisle and kissed Chasity's close friends, Carly, on the lips. Lily had remembered that Carly had had a secret relationship with someone in her last year of Hogwarts, and that someone had apparently been Chasity's fiancée. He hadn't known that she knew Chasity, and had still been in love with her. He had proposed to her that very day, and Chasity had darkened with anger and hurt as she told Lily the next part.

Carly had agreed, and had transfigured the outfit she wore to a dress, and they had married that very day. Chasity had had her revenge though, her former fiancée, who happened to be named Peter Goshle, was planning to use the same place that Chasity's and his reception had been planned at. She had made their cake explode, and out had come a banner that said,

" Chasity and Peter, I thought. Now it is Carly and Peter, all in one day. Basically a Cheater!"

One hundred dungbombs had then fell from the ceiling,and to top it, Peter's mother had walked in and started to yell at Peter, very upset by losing Chasity's dowry. Even thought Chasity wasn't a Potter, her family was still a respected and wealthy wizarding family.

Lily had understood, and James and Lily had made sure that Chasity was part of their wedding by having her speak at it, and Chasity had agreed instantly.

"So, Lily. Now or never, are you going to continue down this aisle or turn and flee?" Remus asked, as they reached the halfway point.

Lily laughed, and appreciated his attempt, and success, to ease her nervousness. James's smile grew even wider, if possible, when he heard her laugh. They stopped once they reached the pastor, and James stepped out and took Lily's other arm. Remus gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek, and stepped back and joined Sirius.

The pastor nodded, and he smiled warmly at Lily. "Repeat after me, dear. I, Lily Evans…"

"I Lily Evans," Lily said, as she slipped out of James' s grip, and then took his hands with her own and stared into his eyes.

"Take you, James Potter," The Pastor said.

"Take You, James Potter," Lily repeated.

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward ,"

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer," The Pastor said, and James glanced out at the crowd,then at Charity, who had rolled her eyes. Obviously, the thought of the newlyweds being poor was a rare chance.

"For sickness and in health, in love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us apart."

Lily narrowed her eyes at the last words. James tensed. "For sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, in love and to cherish, from this day to the rest of the eternity."

James smiled at the change of words, and then he shook his head at the pastor when he opened his mouth to speak.

"I James Potter, take this wonderful, beautiful woman to be my wife. I know we were just going to stick with traditional vows, but there is nothing traditional about our relationship. How many husbands can say that their wives hated them for a good part of seven years, before finally beginning to like them? But no matter how strange our relationship is, it is ours and I would never change a moment of it. Okay, maybe one or two, but let's really not be , I think I already proved that I will be here, in sickness or in health, in richness or poor, from now until forever."

Lily quickly wiped away a tear, and the pastor hid a small smile.

"Lily Evans, do you take this man to be your husband?"

Lily looked into his eyes. "I do."

"James Potter, do you take this woman to be your wife."

"I do."

The crowd erupted into cheers, and Sirius whistled.

"You may kiss the bride." The pastor said, but only James and Lily heard him.

The two kissed, and before they walked back up the aisle, it was Chasity's time to speak.

James offered Lily his arm, which she took, and they turned to face the crowd. Megan and Candy gave each other a cheerful hug, while Sirius and Remus hi- fived each other.

The crowd grew quiet, as Chasity began to speak.

"I always knew there was chemistry between one of my best friends Lily and my pain in the butt cousin James."

Chasity gave the crowd time to laugh, and then she finished. "Whether it was when Lily hated him and he really liked her, or when they both loved each other but were to stubborn to admit it to each other's faces, or when they both avoided each other but were head over heels in love. No matter what the circumstance, their was chemistry. I was engaged once, but the guy walked away from me, literally up the aisle again. There was no chemistry there, but oh well."

The crowd gasped, and Chasity waved away their sympathies. "This isn't about me, it is James and Lily's day. I wish James and Lily by best, but I know they will be fine without it."

Chasity stepped down, and the crowd clapped.

Lily and James walked back up the aisle, and Megan and Sirius followed them, and last but not least Remus and Candy.

The reception was a big event, with many former Hogwarts classmates wondering what had happened. Neverless, Lily was having fun, and had even more fun when James brought her up to a teenage girl with vibrant pink hair, which turned to a light bubblegum pink before her own eyes.

"Who is that?" Lily asked in aww.

"Sirius's cousin's daughter. Nymphadora Tonks."

Lily gasped. "But…"

James laughed. "Andromeda, her mother, married a muggle named Ted Tonks. Sirius's favorite relatives. Come meet her."

Lily and James approached the girl, and her mother who reminded her of another certain Slytherin and made her shiver.

James laughed at Lily, and wrapped his arm around her. "Hello Andromeda! Nymphadora!"

The girl glared at him. "We've been over this. Tonks. I don't care if you just got married, call me Nymphadora again and I'll hex your…."

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda scolded.

Lily laughed, and she was soon bent over and struggling to regain her breath.

James shook his head at her. "Lily, are you okay?"

Lily finally recomposed herself. "Hogwarts, Tonks?"

"Yes. Hufflepuff. Going to start Seventh year."

Lily smiled. "Well, I'm Lily."

"I know who you are! You were Head Girl when I was a first year. He was Head boy, but Remus was the prefect. "

Lily laughed. "You are right. And your cousin and this man used to…"

"Drive you crazy. You two are a legend basically."

Sirius grinned as he joined them, with Megan at his side.

"Hear that James, a legend. What a honor."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Sirius, we all know that you and Megan have legend too. The Surpise couple, because she was one of the few serious relationships you had. Hi, I'm Tonks."

Tonks added the last part to Megan, and Megan smiled. " Well I'm Megan, but you already knew that."

Andromeda glanced at the couple. "She did, but I didn't. Andromeda Tonks." She held out her hand, and Megan politely shook it.

Andromeda spotted the ring and smiled, but didn't say anything. The man beside her shook Megan's and Lily's hand.

Sirius noticed his cousin's smile and decided to say something.

"Andromeda, Ted, Tonks, meet my fiancée Megan."

Ted shook Sirius's hand heartily and Andromeda attacked Megan with a hug, while Tonks grinned.

"I would hug you Megan, but I would probably manage to fall." Tonks told Megan, who laughed.

"Tonks is very clumsy." James told Lily.

"And a lacks the ability of controlling herself." Andromeda added, and Tonks nervously looked for the former head Girl's reaction.

Lily laughed. "Sirius did too. Must be something in the blood."

Tonks grinned at Lily and Megan.

"Why behave yourself? It's way more fun the other way."

Lily shook her head. "I would argue, but look where I ended up. Married to one of the biggest troublemakers Hogwarts has ever seen."

Tonks laughed, and James kissed Lily on the cheek. "But you love me."

"For some reason." Lily said.

Everyone laughed, and Lily wondered if this is what the future held.

Remus soon joined them, and Lily noticed Tonks go quiet when he approached, blushing slightly.

Remus smiled at Tonks after awhile. "Something wrong?"

"No!Why would you say that?" Tonks said quickly.

"Because you are quiet. And not turning your nose into a pig snout." Remus said.

Tonks glowered at her mother. "Mom said I couldn't do it at the reception or wedding. Something about not wanting to draw attention to myself away from the bride."

Remus chuckled, while Lily gave her an amazed glance. "I'm the bride and would love to see that."

Tonks winked at Lily, and she walked forward and tripped. She fell down, and she gasped in pain, rubbing her ankle.

"Owwww." She whimpered.

Remus kneeled down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Tonks nodded slowly. "I guess. I think that I need to go wrap it."

Lily smiled at Tonk's slyness. "Oh Tonks, I need to make a bathroom run. We can go together. Where's Candy?"

Megan glanced around the room, and then narrowed her eyes. "I can go with you."

Lily glanced at Sirius hand that was placed on Megan's shoulder, and how happy he looked. As he talked to his cousins, he would glance at her here and there, and he would smile broadly before turning back to his family, taking another sip of the butterbeer in his hand.

"Meg, you have done a ton for this wedding, and you need to rest. Dear, you pregnant, remember? Stay with Sirius." Lily whispered in her ear.

Megan opened her mouth, but Remus had helped Tonks up and Lily had already turned around, and Candy hurried after the two woman, with Remus walking close behind Tonks to make sure she didn't fall.

Megan rested her head on Sirius's shoulder, and he adjusted his arm so that it was wrapped around her waist. Sirius continued to talk, but Megan rested her eyes and felt warm and tingly, happy that this man would become her husband someday.


	15. Chapter 15

Five Months later

"She's beautiful." Megan breathed, gazing at her beautiful baby daughter that the healer had handed to her. The healer, a young woman, had tied Megan's sweaty hair back so it was out of the way.

"I'm so proud of you." Sirius told her, kissing her on the forehead.

"What are we going to name her?" Megan asked.

"How about Violet Lily?" Sirius asked.

Megan smiled. "After my mother and best friend. It's a beautiful name."

Sirius smiled at his baby daughter. "Hello Violet Lily…"

"Black." Megan interrupted her fiancée, glancing at the engagement ring on her own finger.

"You want to give the poor child that name?" Sirius asked.

Megan glanced at him. "Why wouldn't I? It's your name. I don't give a crap about your family's anti anyone pureblood legacy. It's you name, and that's good enough for me."

Sirius laughed. "Thanks Meg."

Megan rested her other hand in Sirius's, and he closed his around it.

"Do you think we'll be okay? Parents I mean." Megan asked.

Sirius chuckled. "I think we will make mistakes. But I know that we will always love her, and that will make up for all the mistakes we make."

Megan smiled and kissed her small child. "You better go get them. They will be quite impatient."

Sirius nodded and rose to his feet. "Take care of my daughter."

Megan murmured something quietly, already turning her attention to her daughter, singing to Violet softly.

Lily and James were sitting by each other, and Remus sat across from them with Candy, and Sirius laughed to see that Tonks was sitting by Candy, with dark black hair. James and Lily jumped to their feet as soon as Sirius appeared.

"A beautiful baby girl." He announced, and Lily quickly passed Sirius and hurried to her friend's room, and James chuckled. James smiled and slapped his friend on the shoulder as he walked after his wife.

"Congrats Padfoot!"

"Thanks Prongs." Sirius answered, but James had already continued after his wife.

Remus stood up next, and Candy followed him.

"Well Hogwarts Player, something tells me that you will be a very protective father." Remus told him as he passed.

"Why is that?" Sirius asked.

Remus glanced over his shoulder. "Because you know what those boys are like."

Sirius's face turned downward as he remembered his Hogwarts self, and he growled. Candy laughed at him as she passed, and Tonks was the last to stand.

"Well, looks like fate is going to catch up to you." Tonks told him.

Sirius turned around and lead Tonks to the room. "Something tells me you would find something to trip on. So Remus huh…."

"Sirius, stop!" Tonks shrieked.

Sirius smirked. "Thought so."

Lily was standing by Megan close on the left side, and James beside her. Remus stood beside him, and Candy beside him. Sirius joined Megan on the right side of the bed, and Tonks joined him, and Candy smiled at her.

"Violet Lily Black." Megan said, looking at her friend.

Lily felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"So James, Lily, godparents?" Sirius asked

Lily was afraid that her voice would crack, so she elbowed James in the side. James smiled and wrapped his arm around Lily. "We would love to."

Sirius nodded, and Megan handed Violet to Lily, who smiled at the little girl. Violet smiled at her godmother, and Lily talked to her, smiling.

James smiled at the two, and he kissed Lily's neck.

Megan noticed how loving Lily handled her daughter, and she almost thought she saw a pang of longing in her friend's eyes.

Lily regretfully handed Violet to James, and then she turned to look at Megan, who was looking at her inquisitively.

Violet made her way back to Sirius, who kissed his daughter on the forehead and handed her back to Megan.

Lily and James were smiling at their two friends, and Candy had wiped a tear that had appeared.

Violet Lily Black's moods changed rather abruptly. One moment, she was giggles and smiles, the next all hell broke loose. Sirius and Megan were never seen without dark rings under their eyes, but they were also never seen without proud smiles.

It was a regular day at the house in Godric's Hallow, and Megan was watching her friend through tired eyes. Lily seemed to be acting rather odd, and James was very oblivious.

Megan followed her friend into the kitchen, while Violet was in Sirius's arms in the living room, discussing Quidditch teams with James and Remus.

Lily was drying dishes, her wand sitting on the counter as she worked.

"Hey Lily." Megan greeted.

Lily looked over her shoulder. "Hey."

"What's up?"

Lily shrugged. "Not much."

"Really? You seem… distracted."

"Oh."

Megan raised her eyebrow. "Oh?"

Lily set the dishes down with a clash.

"Yes, oh. I can take care of myself! You have a daughter, go worry about her being distracted." Lily snarled.

"Lils!"

Megan glanced over to see James looking wide eyed at his wife. Lily glanced over at him and threw her dish towel down as she turned and pushed past James, and up the steps.

James looked worriedly after his wife, then turned to Megan. "Sorry Megs. I don't know what has gotten into her."

Megan looked thoughtful. "I might."

James gave her a curious look. "What?"

"I'll find out. Excuse me." Megan said, as she passed him and went up the steps.

She snuck into Lily's and James's bedroom, and she saw Lily sitting on the end of the bed, her legs folded and in her hand, was a small picture.

Lily looked up as the door opened.

"Lily, can I come in?" Megan asked.

Lily sighed. "Fine."

Megan crept in and sat. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry Meg." Lily said, her attention back on the picture.

"Are you pregnant?" Megan asked.

Lily jumped to her feet. "What? It.. I..."

"Lily, you're hormonal, you don't want James to know because you are worried that he won't want the baby, but I know you. You can't fool me."

Lily sighed. "Fine. Yes. Okay? Now leave me alone."

"Lily, you need to tell him." Megan said.

"I can do what I want too." Lily snapped.

The two girls were interrupted by a knock on the door, and then it opened. James walked in worriedly, with Sirius on his heels. Lily narrowed her eyes and went to grab her wand, but then realized it was still downstairs.

She groaned, and eyed the doorway. She darted by James, and he spun around. "Lils!"

She bypassed Sirius and ran down the steps, and they heard the familiar soft pop.

James turned around, and his eyes gleamed. "What is wrong with my wife?"

Megan bit her lip. "It's nothing bad. Just… she should tell you herself."

Megan had to look away, because James looked so pained and worried.

Sirius strode to herside. "Tell us something, please?"

Megan looked up. "She just needs his support. Go James."

James grabbed his wand, soon he was gone.

Lily should have known not to come here. Her parents were dead, their house had been destroyed. All that was left was was the rubble, and the police tape that was spread all the way around the property and no one had had the heart to take down. The neighbors didn't want anyone to take the place of their former neighbors, and Lily found herself tearing down a strip of it. All that had been her old house, the first house that she had ever known. How painful it must have been, being burned alive. Hopefully, they had passed out from smoke inhalation and hadn't felt a thing.

Lily stepped carefully on the property. She doubted anyone had set foot on the site, and she almost turned around and set straight off. The investigators had searched the rubble, and had found nothing, so what why did she think she had found something?

She walked through the rubble, and she coughed violently. Her eyes burned, and she kicked the rubble.

Nothing… until she saw a shade of white. She instantly grabbed the sheet of paper, and she shook the rubble off of it.

_I'll be dead by the time anyone finds this. I know that. My family cheers me one, all but one. Maybe my brother is right, I don't know. I thought I did, but not anymore. This house was burned by my fellow students, and I am deeply sorry. I can't say I had nothing to do with this, but I wish I didn't. _

_R.A.B_

Lily tore the letter up. Sirius had shown her a letter long ago that was from his brother. It had been signed with the same initials, R.A.B.

The police had said there was no reason for the fire to begin, and their had been suspects that it had been a gang.  
It had been a gang, Lily thought. Death Eaters.

"Lily?"

Lily turned around, to see her husband running towards her.

"Lily." he gasped as he reached her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I've looked everywhere for you." James whispered.

"I' m pregnant." Lily blurted, before she could think.

James's face twisted into a variety of different emotions. Lily saw shock, happiness, pure joy, until it settled into sterness and worry.

"Lily, what are you doing out here?You could get sick."

James glanced around, and he pulled out his wand and apparating them away.

They tumbled onto their bed, and James gave Lily a stern look. "Lily, you have to be careful. You could harm the baby."

Lily muttered something quietly,and James sighed. "Lily, why were you afraid to tell me?"

Lily glanced away. "Just because."

James gently wrapped his fingers around her arm. "Lils?"

"Because I was worried you would get mad,all right?"

James's gaze instantly softened. "Lils, why? How could I ever get mad at this? It's great news."

"It's just that… there was a case at St. Mungos,okay? A woman ended up there because she had purposefully left her wand at home and traveled down a neighborhood that she knew death eaters planned to attack. She had gotten pregnant, and her husband had gotten mad because they had never talked about pregnancy and he really didn't want a child. He left, and the woman had went into a depression. The child died, and she fell even deeper. By that night, she had lost all will to live."

James sighed. "Lily, that guy was a jerk, and didn't deserve her. I could never do that Lily, because I love you way too much. And Lils, our children will be amazing, and I will always love them. Whether we have one, or who knows how many, I will always love them. No child will be more loved. "

Lily nodded tearfully. "Okay."

James pulled her into a hug. "A baby Lils. We're going to be parents."

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled, jumping to his feet.

James smiled, glancing over at Lily who was talking to Candy and Megan.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Shhhhh Sirius. Your daughter is sleeping."

"What?" Sirius whispered excitedly.

"Lily is pregnant, Paddy. With child. You know, like Megan was for nine months."

"That's great!" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily glanced over at them, and caught James's eye. She smiled and waved, and then went back to talking. Sirius glanced at the two and smiled.

Candy had gushed happily on how both of them would be such good parents, and Lily blushed as the girl went on and on.

Sirius crept over to Lily and gave her a big hug. "Lily Flower, look where we are now. You are married and a soon to be mother, and I am a father and soon to be husband."

Lily smiled up at him. "You are in a more shocking position then me."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Maybe in one way, but you are also the one married to James Potter, and you swore that that would never happen."

Lily laughed. "I guess."

Remus and James glanced at each other, and James held his finger to his lips. He stalked forward stealthily, and then quickly leaped forward and grabbed Lily. She let out a small scream, but was silenced when James kissed her soundly, and Sirius wolf- whistled.

Candy and Megan laughed, and Remus shook his head at his friends.

Lily blushed bright red, and hit James on the shoulder. "James Potter!"

"Lily Potter!" James copied her, and she froze.

Sirius chuckled. " Surprised, Lily Flower?"

Lily glared at him. "It's just… UGHHHH."

James raised his eyebrow. "Problem Lils?"

"Your friend is an imbecile!" Lily said, eyeing Sirius angrily.

Megan sighed. "Sirius, don't purposefully annoy her. No doubt you and James will annoy her enough without consciously deciding to, you don't need to do it consciously."

James chuckled. "Padfoot, she has a point."

Sirius grumbled and quickly gave Lily a hug. "Sorry Lils. Anyway, I think we should get Violet home, don't you think Meg?"

Megan yawned. "Sure."

Sirius nodded, and Megan went to pack all of Violet's things up.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Lily asked.

Sirius nodded. "I need to fix some random things around the apartment. I almost am starting to think that the apartment is too small. So Lily, have you written Tonks to tell her?"

Lily shook her head. "I will after everyone leaves."

Sirius nodded. "Well, see you all soon. I better go help Megan."

James and Lily smiled after him, and they glanced at each other. Sirius had changed a great deal since Hogwarts, and had matured greatly.

_Dear Tonks, _

_I really feel stupid. I mean, I am Lily Potter and I should be able to tell you this with more, pretty, words. Well anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant._

_I know! I am really worried, but James says it will be fine. Oh well. Anyway, I hope you are doing okay, (I remember my last year of Hogwarts.) NEWTs will sneak up on you, and James and Megan claim that I was horrible to be around the four months before. If you know history, I guess you will understand that whole era, but oh well. Anyway, I thought I would tell you, and I happen to know that you want to be an auror, so it is important to get good NEWTs. Don't fret though, I'm sure you will do fine. Okay enough of that boring stuff. How has your year gone? Find any special men that catch your eye? _

_Violet is a beautiful baby, and she is growing every day! Sirius and Megan were really happy that you were able to come to St. Mungos, and I know that Megan will write you when everything calms down. _

_Happy Seventh year, _

_Lily Potter_

_P.S This is the first time I have signed Lily Potter instead of Lily Evans!_

* * *

**Well, sorry that took a while to update, but I hope you like it. **


End file.
